Riders of Equestria: Friendship is Magic season 1
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, the student of Prince Spells, travels to Ponyville. Join her, as she and her friends have an adventure of a lifetime with the secret protection of the Kamen riders. Discontinued. Rewrite for Riders of Equestria in process.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Summer Sun Celebration preparation plan**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**I'm back with another sequel of Riders of Equestria! I know many of you have been waiting for this but I was caught up again in my Pokemon story. I apologize for that but I will continue the story. The votes are also in for Haruto's mate and it is Twilight Sparkle for the win. Here's the summary for what had happened for the past one thousand years.**

**Summary: After Nightmare Moon's banishment, Night Shade(Wataru) had calmed down a little but not fully. He had continued Luna's duty to raise and lower the moon with Celestia and Flare(Tendou). On his time off, he would be in the Everfree Forest to take care of Castle Doran and the animals now residing in it. But most importantly, Shade had taken great care of his new pet, a female Absol from another dimension. He had named her Midnight since she was up all night with him everyday.**

**For Blaze(Eiji), he had been spending his entire life with Philomena around the castle, the garden and many more as they continue their eternal playtime. Flare had always kept himself close to Celestia almost everywhere they go. Celestia had felt quit happy about having Flare around her all the time but sometimes, she gets a little annoyed. Spells(Haruto) has been spending his time in the library finding out more spells and also finding more Magic Stones for him to create more rings.**

**When the thousandth year was coming, Celestia had found her first student, Sunset Shimmer. But for the riders, they could feel the evil within her. To prove their point, Sunset Shimmer had always became cruel and dishonest whenever she didn't get what she desired as quickly as she'd liked. Therefore, Celestia had to banish her to another dimension.**

**A few weeks later, they had found another Unicorn with potential and also, the Unicorn had showed potential even in her magic when she was trying to pass her entry exam. In the end, Celestia herself assigned that Unicorn, named Twilight Sparkle, as Spells's personal student which he did not object to.**

**The riders's identity were kept a secret and only the guards knew about their true identity but were not allowed to reveal it to anypony. Shining Armor, Twilight's big brother had also swore to the riders to keep their secret.**

**Princess Cadence, Celestia's niece, had been introduced to the family a few years before Sunset Shimmer had come and she has developed a crush on Shining.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But I own the riders's Alicorn forms and their new names, I also own Midnight and also this version of the show.**

* * *

Morning...a time where everypony starts to wake up and start their day fresh. A time where young fillies and colts got ready for school. But it wasn't a time for the royal family. It was way more different.

Shade got to his room where Kivat and Tatsulot flew towards him and Kivat said,"Shade, it's finally here. Tomorrow's the day."

Shade sighed and said,"Yes. Nightmare Moon will finally be released from her prison and she will be back for vengeance."Midnight walked over to Shade and nuzzled his hoof. Shade smiled and said,"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Midnight." The Absol smiled as she went back to sleep.

"Kivat, Tatsulot, let's go see if the others are up," said Shade. The two mechanical animals nodded as they landed on his back and headed out.

When they had reached the Throne Room, they walked in and saw that Celestia and Flare had just came back from raising the sun.

Flare spotted Shade and said,"Hello, Shade."

He smiled and said,"You too, Flare. Good morning to you, Celestia."

She nodded and said,"I'm sure you know what day tomorrow is, am I right?"

Shade nodded and said,"The day we get Luna back."

The two nodded and Flare said,"But first, we have to remember the plan we have. Since Spells is off with Twilight again, we have to come up with a plan and then explain it to Spells when he returns."

Blaze flew down from his and Philomena's cage and he chirped. The riders had managed to understand every chirp or squawk he made ever since the day they banished Nightmare Moon.

Flare nodded and said,"Good idea. Since we know Nightmare Moon will be trying to attack Celestia, we have to make a decoy for her."

Celestia said,"Spells is the only one able to conjure a duplicate of anypony so he may be able to duplicate me. We can use the clone to fool Nightmare Moon, making her think she had eliminated me."

Flare said,"It's a risky one, Celestia. But how will you be able to hide yourself?"

Celestia replied,"I will turn myself into an orb and then you know what to do next."

Shade nodded and said,"Yes. We will hide in the Everfree Forest in our Rider forms and then meet up when we are close to each other."

Celestia nodded and said,"I have faith you boys. I know you can handle anything."

She kissed Flare and hugged Shade and Blaze as she said,"But now I wonder when will Spells be back."

Flare smiled and replied,"He should be with Twilight at the library. You know how Twilight likes to be close to her mentor so she could learn as much as she can."

Celestia smiled and said,"Yes. Twilight sure loves to learn about magic ever since Spells started teaching her."

* * *

"Spike! Where are you?" Asked Spells.

Spells was in the Canterlot library after he had stopped by Doughnut Joe and picked up his favorite Plain Sugar doughnuts and also Spike's favorite doughnut as well with extra sprinkles of course.

The baby dragon got up and said,"I'm over here. Are those doughnuts for me?"

Spells nodded as he handed Spike the doughnuts and said,"Joe gave them for free since the Summer Sun Celebration is tomorrow."

Spike ate the doughnuts and said,"Thanks. Now I have to get to Moondancer's birthday party." He lifted up a present from the floor and said,"See ya, Prince Spells."

As he was opening the door, Twilight slammed through and exclaimed,"Spike! Spike!" She looked down at the baby dragon and said,"There you are." She galloped into the library and she stopped in front of Spells and said,"Hello, Prince Spells."

Spells smiled and said,"Good to see you, Twilight. I was just going to get a guard to go and find you." Twilight turned and said,"Too bad. I'm already here. But there isn't time. Spike, quick, find me that old copy of 'Predictions and Prophecies'."

Twilight spotted the destroyed present on Spike's tail and asked,"What's that?"

Spike replied,"Well, it was a gift for Moondancer."

A teddy bear fell of the present and the lavender Unicorn said,"Spike, you know we don't have time for those sort of things."

Spike groaned and exclaimed,"But we're on a break!"

Ignoring the baby dragon, Twilight's horn glowed and books started levitating down to her as she examined all of them,"No! No! No! No! No! Spike!"

The dragon climbed up a ladder and he took out the book and said,"It's over here."

Twilight took the book from him using her magic and Spells asked,"Twilight, what's all this for? You know you should be having fun."

Twilight exclaimed,"Why should I?! When there's a catastrophe happening soon!"

Spells's eyes widen as he asked,"Where did you heard that?"

Twilight took a book out from her bag and said,"This book told me all about it. The book even says that you and the other princes and their Phoenix possess powers beyond our wildest dreams."

She opened the book and showed Spells. The book had pictures of him in his Flame Dragon form while Flare was in his Rider form, Shade was in his Emperor form and Blaze was in his Tajador form with the Poseidon Driver. He knew that he promised the others that he wouldn't give out the secret and he lied,"That's not us. Those are our spirits. Whenever Celestia or anypony is in trouble, we like to use our spirits to help us out in dire situations."

Spells asked,"So what do you need that book for?"

Twilight read the book and she flipped through the pages to find the Elements of Harmony. When she finally found it, she read it out loud,"The Elements of Harmony. See Mare in the moon."

Spike said,"Mare in the moon? But that's just an old pony's tale."

Twilight started flipping through the pages again and read it out loud,"The Mare in the moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of harmony and powerful sides of the princes and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that when on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about nighttime eternal."

Spells thought _Twilight knows too much now. I've got to do something about it before she finds out._

Before he could say anything, Twilight gasped and asked,"Prince Spells, do you know what this means?" Spells shook his head and Twilight replied,"It means that we're on the brink of disaster! The Mare in the moon is in fact Nightmare Moon and she's about to return to Equestria and bring her eternal night with her! Something must be done so that this terrible prophecy does not come true!"

Spells shook his head and said,"Twilight, you should really stop reading those dusty old books. They may contain the truth about me and the other princes's spirits but the Nightmare Moon is simply a myth made to scare fillies to sleep. Besides, the Summer Sun Celebration is just around the corner. You should just have fun and start making some new friends."

Twilight shook her head and exclaimed,"That's just it! The Summer Sun Celebration is the thousandth year since it started!"

Just then, Spike held both of his arms around his belly as he covered his mouth to prevent himself from barfing but instead, he burped out a cloud of green smoke that turned into a scroll. Spike grabbed it and said,"Prince Spells, it's from the Princess and it's for you."

As Spells levitated it in front of him, he read it silently. When he was done, he said,"Twilight, Spike, I'm needed back at the castle for now. I'll be back to tell you anything important."

With that, Spells teleported away without another word.

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter. More will be coming in whenever I have the time to finish writing the next chapter. Please review if you have anything to say or ask about this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ponyville

**Chapter 2: Ponyville**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, we find Celestia and the riders discussing about their plan to finally defeat Nightmare Moon once and for all. They soon asked Spells to join them so they could tell him of the plan. While they were discussing, Spells was at the library, discovering hat Twilight Sparkle, his student, was about to find out his true identity but he managed to stop her.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But I own the riders's Alicorn forms and their new names, I also own Midnight and also this version of the show.****

* * *

As Spells arrived in the Throne Room via teleportation, he was greeted by the other Alicorns.

"Good to see you again, Spells. How was your morning?" Asked Celestia.

Spells yawned and replied,"It went well thanks to some plain sugar doughnuts. And by the way, you should reconsider republishing the book called 'The History of Equestria'. That book contains information about us being Kamen riders. Luckily, I was able to come up with a lie that Twilight fell for."

Flare had both his eyes widen when he heard Spells and he asked,"I'm sorry. Did I just heard you say that a book contains information about us being riders?" He received a nod from Spells. Flare walked up to Spells and said,"I'm glad you managed to keep it safe through a lie."

Spells shook his head and said,"Twilight's a smart girl. She almost saw through my lie but I was lucky she didn't."

"If our secret were to be discovered..."

Spells turned around to face Shade and he continued,"Then we would not only be endangering ourselves even more, we might also endanger the ponies of Equestria. Any wrong step will cost us. Be extra careful now alright, Spells?"

The Alicorn nodded with a bite out of a doughnut he just teleported and asked,"Oh, I was going to ask, why did you call me back?"

Flare sighed and said,"It seems the time has finally come for Nightmare Moon to make her escape from the moon. We suspect that she might be on her way to Ponyville, this year's location for the Summer Sun Celebration."

Placing a hoof on his chin, Spells asked,"So what do you need me to do?"

Celestia smiled and replied,"Oh you don't have to do anything. But I'm sure your student will."

Spells's eyes widen as he spoke,"Twilight?! Are you sure about that? I don't think she's ready."

Shaking her head, Celestia replied,"You're mistaken, Spells. You might know it but Twilight has been ready ever since the day we discovered her potential."

As Celestia levitated a piece of paper over to Spells, she said,"Spells, it is time for your student to realize her destiny."

* * *

Back at the library, Twilight was trotting around in a circle as she cried,"Prince Spells has been gone for a long time! I wonder what Princess Celestia is talking to him about. I hope it's about Nightmare Moon."

Across her, Spike was sitting at the top of a pile of books with an annoyed face. He got down from the books and said,"Calm down, Twilight. It's only been five minutes. The last time that you worried about him being gone was two weeks ago when he was gone for three minutes." Spike chuckled at the memory and continued,"That was hilarious too. I still remember you acting all serious just because he went to visit Prince Night Shade."

Just then, Spike covered his mouth and he soon burped out a puff of green smoke which soon became a letter which Twilight picked up using her magic.

She smiled as she spoke,"It's a letter from Prince Spells!"

The letter was soon grabbed by Spike as he read it out loud for Twilight,"My dearest student Twilight, it seems our lesson today has to be cancelled due to important matters..."

Worried, Twilight asked,"Spike, what kind of important matters does he mean?!"

Spike frowned and replied,"I was getting to that..." He cleared his throat before continuing,"It appears that Princess Celestia has given you the important task of supervising preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville, this year's location for the event. Be sure to look out of the library too. I have asked Shining Armor to escort you to the chariot that's waiting for you at the edge of Canterlot. The rest of this letter will be delivered once you are on the chariot." Spike closed the letter and said,"That's it."

Now, Twilight's worried face was swapped by an excited expression as she looked out of the window. To her surprise and delight, Shining Armor was already waiting for her outside.

The lavender Unicorn squealed delightfully as she placed Spike on her back and galloped her way to the door.

As soon as they were out, Shining Armor smiled and exclaimed,"Twily!"

The two siblings embraced each other in a hug and Shining Armor spoke,"Wow. When Prince Spells told me that you were in the library, he was right. I didn't expect you to even be here. I expected you to be at home. So, are you excited about your new position as the supervisor of the Summer Sun Celebration?"

Twilight nodded and replied,"Why wouldn't I be? I've already planned everything I want to do at Ponyville!"

Confused, Spike whispered,"Twilight, when did you planned? We just came out of the library."

Twilight whispered back,"Well, not exactly planned. But I know what I'll be doing there anyway. I'll tell you about it while we're heading there."

* * *

In the Canterlot Castle, Spells was looking out of the window where he watched as Twilight and Spike were following Shining Armor towards the chariot's location.

He looked back at Flare and asked,"Are you sure about this, sempai?"

Flare nodded and said,"I'm sure. Celestia has never been wrong about anything so it would go as plan. You should get ready your stuff."

Spells sighed as he walked out of the room to get his gears.

"Do you think his student can really break the curse of that Nightmare?" Shade asked with a hint of anxiousness.

Celestia gave Shade a reassuring smile and replied,"I know you miss Luna very much, Shade. But you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Spells's student, Twilight Sparkle, is sure to bring back the Luna we once loved and cared for. You just have to be patient till tomorrow. I have faith in Spells's student."

* * *

Once Twilight, Spike and Shining Armor had reached the chariot, Shining Armor placed a hoof on Twilight's back and said,"Alright, sis. Once you get on that chariot, you'll be heading towards Ponyville. And remember, you have Spike with you."

Twilight nodded as she and Spike both got onto the chariot.

Within seconds, the two Pegasus guards neighed as they flew off with the chariot.

Looking back, Twilight waved her hoof at her brother, who did the same.

As the chariot was shrinking as it continued its way towards Ponyville, Shining Armor asked,"Prince, are you sure about this?"

Spells soon appeared beside him and replied,"Believe me, Shining Armor. I don't want Twilight to get hurt just as much as you do. But it's what Celestia wants. She knows things that we don't. And that's our little secret or she'll have my head. Besides, I've sent someone to follow her."

* * *

"Spike," Twilight spoke."I think you should start reading the letter that Prince Spells was suppose to give us."

Spike started looking around the chariot and he soon found the letter underneath him. He picked it up and cleared his throat as he spoke,"Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying. Princess Celestia knows that so that's why she's sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration that's probably starting. And, both me and Celestia have an even more essential task for you to complete..." Spike leaned closer to her ear and continued,"Make some friends!"

Twilight groaned and Spike said,"Look on the bright side, Twilight. Prince Spells arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

After a moment of silence, Twilight stood up and said,"Yes! Yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

Spike asked,"Then when are you going to make some friends like what Prince Spells and Princess Celestia said?"

Twilight argued,"They said to check on the preparations. I am Prince Spells's students and I'll do my royal duty. But the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends. Oh look, we're here."

As they got off the chariot, Twilight walked up to the guards and said,"Thank you, sirs." The guards snorted in satisfaction as they flew off once more with the chariot.

Unknown to them, a small sapphire Unicorn had gotten off the chariot and it ran off.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Spike said.

Just then, a pink mare with both fluffy pink mane and tail stopped in front of the two and Spike said,"Come on twilight, just try."

Sighing, Twilight walked up to the mare and said,"Uh...hello?"

The pink mare then gasped as she hang in the air for a brief second before zooming off.

Frowning, Twilight sarcastically said,"Well that was interesting alright. Anymore ponies you might wanna suggest, Spike?"

* * *

After walking for a few hours, the two had reached a farm and Spike said,"This seems to be the first thing on the list. Number one, banquet preparations. Sweet Apple Acres."

Just as they entered the front gate, they soon heard a mare with a Southern accent,"YEEHAW!"

Turning their heads to the side, they watched as the mare galloped up to a tree and bucked it, causing the apples on the tree to fall into the baskets surrounding the tree. When that was done, the mare smiled in satisfaction.

Twilight sighed again as she said,"Let's get this over with. We really need to find some evidence."

As they walked up to the mare, Twilight spoke,"Good afternoon. My name's Twilight Sparkle."

Once she was done, she felt her hand being squeezed and she looked down to see that the mare was holding her hoof with both of her hooves as she spoke,"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!"

"Friends?" Twilight asked."Actually I..."

Applejack let go of Twilight's hoof and asked,"So, what can I do for ya?"

Spike looked over to Twilight to see that her hoof was still shaking from the hoof shake and he had to stop her. Spike giggled when Twilight managed to regain her balance and Twilight said,"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

Applejack nodded and said,"We sure are! Would you care to sample some?"

Smiling, Twilight replied,"As long as it doesn't take too long."

Then, Applejack galloped towards to a rusty Triangle(Instrument) and she started ringing it as she cried,"Soup's on, everypony!"

Not long later, the whole of the Sweet Apple Acres family came charging in as they carried Twilight and Spike with them to a table.

**A/N: Must I go on? The rest of the following will be the same as what happened in the first episode. So I'll skip to the part when they left the farm.**

* * *

"Food's all taken care of. Next is weather." Spike said as he turned back to look at his friend.

Twilight groaned as she slowly trotted along behind Spike and she whined,"I ate too much pie just now. I don't think I can move."

Spike laughed and said,"Come on, Twilight! I know you can still move. Besides, Prince Spells taught you about eating too much."

"But all he ever eats is doughnuts!" Twilight complained.

Spike raised a finger to stop her and said,"Correction, all he ever eats is plain sugar doughnuts. That stallion can really chow down on those sugary delights. Anyway, next is weather. There's supposed to be a Pegasus Pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds."

Twilight looked up at the sky and grumbled,"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?"

Before Spike could answer her, a cyan Pegasus mare crashed into Twilight and they both fell into a puddle of mud.

The Pegasus got up and looked down at Twilight and laughed,"Sorry. Let me help you." She flew off and returned with a rain cloud. The mare started jumping up and down on the cloud and water rained down on Twilight, washing away the mud off of her.

"Oops. I guess I overdid it." The mare then started flying around Twilight as created a mini tornado around the lavender mare.

However, the results she received was the opposite of what she had expected. Twilight's mane and tail were both as messier as Twilight's room when she couldn't find her favorite book.

The Pegasus started laughing and Spike soon joined in.

"Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash." Twilight spoke.

The cyan Pegasus stopped her laughter and spoke,"The one and only. Why? You heard of me?"

"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight sighed."I'm Twilight Sparkle and the Princess and Princes sent me to check on the weather."

Rainbow Dash waved her hoof,"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it in a minute."

"What are you doing anyway?" Spike asked.

The cyan Pegasus got up from the cloud she was resting on and cried,"I'm training to join the Wonderbolts!" She pointed over to a poster of the Wonderbolts and continued,"They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow. And I'm gonna show them my skills!"

"The Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash nodded as Twilight continued,"The most talented flyer of all of Equestria?" She scoffed,"Please! They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one day."

Rainbow Dash glared at the lavender Unicorn,"Hey! I can clear the sky in ten seconds flat."

Twilight smirked,"Prove it..."

Hearing this, Rainbow Dash immediately got off the cloud she was on and flew everywhere, bucking the clouds one by one.

Ten seconds later, she came back,"What'd I say? Ten...seconds...flat. I never leave Ponyville hanging." Instead of getting a reply, she was greeted by the awestruck faces of Twilight and Spike. Rainbow Dash laughed,"You should see the looks on your faces. You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more."

As Rainbow Dash flew off, Spike spoke,"Wow. She's amazing. I wonder if Prince Flare would add her to the Wonderbolts!" Looking back at Twilight, Spike started touching her messy mane and giggled. Annoyed, Twilight rolled her eyes and left with Spike following her."Wait. It's kinda pretty once you get used to it."

Twilight groaned,"Whatever! Let's just get to the next place and just call it a day!"

* * *

In the Everfree Forest, Shade was standing in front of Celestia's and Luna's old castle with Kivat and Tatsulot.

"Hey, Shade. What are we doing here again? I don't remember Flare telling us to come here." Kivat said.

Shade replied,"We're here because I know this is where Nightmare Moon will be hiding. And when she does appear, we attack and get Luna back."

Tatsulot shivered from the sudden change of Shade's attitude and asked,"Shade? Is something wrong? You're not being your usual self right now."

Kivat quickly silenced his companion with a wing and whispered,"Don't say anything! Shade just entered his revenge state. You know what happens when a Fangire holds a grudge against someone? They won't do anything except defeat those they hate. So questioning Shade won't help you."

"Kivat!" Shade called.

Hearing his name, Kivat flew over to Shade as he was gripped by a magic aura produced by Shade, pulling him closer to Shade's hoof. Seeing this, Kivat opened his mouth,**"BITE!"** Biting Shade's hoof, his Fangire veins revealed themselves around his body with a fiery aura surrounding Shade as ghostly chains wrapped around his waist.

"Henshin." Shade levitated Kivat over to his belt and placed the mechanical bat onto it.

Shade was soon overshadowed by a silhouette of Kiva and soon appeared as the rider himself. He turned towards Tatsulot and raised his left wrist up,"Tatsulot! What are you waiting for?!"

Tatsulot gulped,"N-n-nothing!" He quickly attached himself to Shade's wrist and the chains around Shade's armor ripped apart, releasing golden bats that surrounded Shade as his armor was changed into a golden armor while his yellow visor was changed into a pair of red visors. With a wave of his hand, a cape materialized from the flames on his back as Shade stood in his Emperor form.

"Ready yourself, Nightmare Moon. I will soon get my Luna back if it's the last thing I ever do!" Shade muttered as he clenched his fists before entering the castle as a giant shadow that resembled a giant bat replaced Shade's shadow.

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for not making any update for quite some time...please forgive me...**


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion of another world

**Chapter 3: Invasion of another world**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Twilight was sent to Ponyville to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. However, both she and Spike are unaware that Spells had sent someone to watch over them for the time being. Meanwhile, it seems that Shade has gotten in touch with his Fangire half. Will Shade go berserk and accidentally kill Nightmare Moon? Let's find out. Also, this chapters contains Helheim's introduction to the story and how a certain character merges along with this story.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But I own the riders's Alicorn forms and their new names, I also own Midnight and also this version of the show.******

* * *

"Flare, what are we doing here again? Shouldn't we be preparing our plans against Nightmare Moon?" Blaze asked.

It was merely hours ago before Shade had entered the castle of the two royal sisters. Flare's Zectors had returned from their rounds around the Everfree forest and Flare was warned that intense energy was picked up by Drake Zector and TheBee Zector. Also adding to their problem, Shade was missing from the castle together with Kivat and Tatsulot.

And now, they were in the Everfree Forest to find out where the energy was coming from and maybe even finding Shade.

"I know, Blaze. But this energy is like nothing we've ever seen before. It's also spreading across the Everfree Forest. That could be big trouble because we're not sure if the energy could change the forest or even make Nightmare Moon stronger. That's why we're here." Flare replied as he blasted the boulder blocking their path to pieces.**(****A/N: Flare and Blaze are in rider forms if you're wondering.)**

Drake Zector hovered above the two riders and beeped loudly.

Flare nodded,"We know, Drake Zector. We can't effort to lose time. Celestia is counting on us to get back her sister and I'm not going to disappoint her."

"What about Spells? Why isn't he here?" Blaze asked.

Flare stopped in his tracks and turned,"Spells is watching over Twilight from the castle. He can't be here because he has to meet up with Twilight to keep her safe when Nightmare Moon attacks."

As they followed Drake Zector deeper into the woods, they soon stopped at a bush that had sprouted weird-looking fruits.

Blaze plucked a fruit out from the bush and examined it,"There's nothing wrong with this. It just a fruit." As Blaze was going to peel it, Drake Zector knocked it out of his hand and beeped.

"Drake Zector's right. You can't just eat a fruit that we don't know of. We should keep it just in case Celestia knows about it." Flare said.

Nodding, Blaze dropped the fruit and picked another one before he followed Flare back towards the direction of Canterlot.

However, as they left, three monsters stepped out of the shadows. They approached the fruits and soon began to battle each other as they tried to get a fruit to eat.

Then, a bullet was fired at the ground, gaining the monsters's attentions. They turned, only to see another monster with a gun in his hand. The new monster was also cloaked but a horn had stuck out.

He laughed,"Inves, I told you before this alternate dimension is not yours to be roaming in."

The Inves growled in return as they charged at the intruder. The cloaked monster dodged each of the Inves and he ran up to the last fruit that was left. He picked it up and the fruit changed into a lock-like device with the image of a Durian on it. He looked down at his belt and saw that it has also changed its shape into a belt known as the Sengoku Driver. He chuckled,"It's good to be back using this power again." As the cloaked monster opened the lock, a giant zipper appeared above him and it opened to reveal a giant mechanical Durian slowly making its way down towards him.

The cloaked monster tossed the lock into the air and it landed in the middle of the belt. He gently placed his hand on the lock and closed it.

**"LOCK ON!"**

"Henshin." He grabbed the hilt of the small sword on the belt and the blade cuts opened the lock.

**"DURIAN ARMS! MISTER...DANGEROUS!"**

As the mechanical Durian fell on top of his head, a green suit materialized on the monster's body with a white vest while pink armor with Durian spikes appeared at his wrists, thighs and knees. The mechanical Durian started splitting apart and formed around his chest, back and shoulders while a gladiator-based helmet appeared.

"Durisaws, come to me." The monster-turned rider said as a pair of broadswords with serrated edges on the blades, as well as spikes on what would be the flat of the blades, appeared in both his hands.

Seeing the rider, the Inves surrounded him, eyeing his lock.

He seemed to noticed this,"Oh? You want my Lockseed? Come and get it." He tossed one of his Durisaws at an Inves in front of him and it was knocked down as the rider executed a Roundhouse Kick that knocked the Inves behind him down before tripping the final Inves with his other Durisaw. The rider then rolled over to his right and picked up his Durisaw before twirling it around in a circular motion.

As the Inves got up, they growled and charged at the rider, who blocked each of their attacks with his Durisaws.

"I just want to go home and have a day off. So I'll make your deaths quick as possible." The rider said as he grabbed the hilt of his belt's sword and pressed it down.

**"DURIAN SQUASH!"**

As he tossed his Durisaws aside, the comb of his helmet started emitting waves of energy as he swung his head, destroying one of the Inves.

The remaining two fell from the explosion that the other Inves had caused when it exploded and one of them started panicking while the other got up and charged at the rider.

"So you want to end up like your friend too? Be my guest."

The rider side-stepped and the Inves tumbled over and over before getting up and started charging again. He side-stepped it again but this time, grabbed the Inves by its legs and lifted it up as he span around and around. He soon released his grip on the Inves and it was sent flying across the area until it slammed into a tree. It slowly got up again and roared.

He took the moment to grabbed the hilt of his belt's sword again and pressed it down twice this time.

**"DURIAN AU LAIT!"**

The rider kicked the Inves aside and picked up his Durisaws. As he twirled the Durisaws again, energy spheres shaped as Durians were rapidly launched at the Inves as sparks flew off its body with every sphere colliding with its body. Green electricity sparked around its body as it fell to the ground and blew up.

He sighed as he turned his attention to the last Inves, that was cowering near the bush. He made his way over to the Inves and it started shaking in fear. The rider placed a hand on its shoulder,"Easy there. I won't hurt you if you would stop shaking." However, the Inves continued to shiver and he sighed as he started talking in a foreign language.

Then, the Inves stopped shaking as it hesitantly looked up at the rider.

Removing his lock from his belt, his transformation was disabled and his armor disappeared. He petted the Inves's head and said,"Come on, let's go home to where we truly belong." The Inves nodded as it followed the rider back into the a crack that appeared.

* * *

"Spike, what's next on the list?" Twilight asked.

The baby purple dragon scribbled down a few notes on his paper as they entered the room where Celestia will present herself to the ponies when she raises the sun and sets the moon."Decorations is next, Twilight." Spike then gasped,"Beautiful..."

Twilight smiled,"Yes. The decor is coming along nicely. This outta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed, Spike."

"Not the decor, Twilight." Spike stated as he pointed over to a white Unicorn with matching curled purple mane and tail."Her..."

As the Unicorn was busy checking the ribbons to put up for the decorations, Spike's heart beat faster than it usually does and he asked,"How are my spikes? Are they straight?"

Twilight simply rolled her eyes as she approached the Unicorn,"Good afternoon."

The Unicorn replied,"Just a moment please. I'm in the zone." As she stopped at a red, sparkling ribbon, she sighed as she tied it up on the column beside her,"Ah yes. Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent!" She then turned to Twilight,"Now, um, how can I help...You..." As son as she saw Twilight's mane and tail, Rarity freaked out.

"Oh my stars! Darling! What ever happened to your mane?!" She asked.

Twilight looked at her mane,"Oh, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair."

Not impressed, Rarity spoke,"Out of my hair? What about your hair?"

As she pushed Twilight in the direction she was heading, Twilight started babbling,"Wait! Where are we going? Help!"

However, Spike was so enchanted and in love with the white Unicorn they had just met, he simply hung his mouth and trailed the two mares.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Flare and Blaze had just returned to the castle. But as they entered the Throne Room, Celestia was no where in sight. But then, Philomena chirped as she flew over and perched herself onto Blaze's arm."Philomena? What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

The Phoenix dropped a scroll in her beak and Blaze opened it up when Philomena had reached his shoulder. He handed it over to Flare, who read it out loud,"My dearest Flare, by the time you have started reading this message, I am already making my way to Ponyville to start our plan to get Luna back. I'm sorry if I hadn't inform you earlier but I have to be on time for this. If you're looking for Spells, he's in his room. He hasn't come out of that place ever since Twilight has left Canterlot. Hopefully, you and Blaze can get him out. From, Celestia."

Blaze gently placed Philomena back in her cage and stroked her wings as he asked,"So will we be able to get him out of his room?"

Flare nodded,"Yes. To be truthful, I have never seen him like this before. It's as if Spells is very close to Twilight that he has to keep watch of her all this time."

"You may never know, Flare. Spells has been like this ever since Twilight's last birthday. She is one more year closer to be a mare of age and I'm sure Spells knows that so that's why he is watching over her like this. He wants to have Twilight as his own, not as his student, but as his mate." Blaze stated as Philomena nuzzled his hand.

Flare turned around, shocked,"What?! So, you're telling me that Spells is in love with Twilight Sparkle?" Blaze nodded. Seeing this, Kabuto Zector detached from Flare's belt and his armor disappeared as he fell on all fours with a look of regret,"So the day has come again..." He started bucking the air as he yelled,"Why?! Why did this have to happen?! Spells shouldn't be falling for a little girl like Twilight!"

Blaze quickly calmed him down,"Flare! I said that Twilight is coming to a legal age! She isn't a little filly anymore! And stop treating Spells like your little brother since he isn't even related to you and that he is matured enough to know about love!"

Hearing this, Flare stopped his sudden outrage and cleared his throat as he started walking to the door,"Well...forget what I said. Should we start making our way to Spells's room?" Blaze nodded as his armor vanished and he returned to being a Phoenix and perched himself on Flare's back.

* * *

In Ponyville again, Twilight and Spike had just left Rarity's place.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike asked as he slumped down on Twilight's back and stared at the clouds.

Annoyed, Twilight jerked herself and caused Spike to wake up from his daydream,"Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?"

Spike cleared his throat,"Music, it's the last one too." He started laughing,"Funny how I still remember that time you tried to use magic to play some music for Prince Spells during your test and it backfired on you."

Twilight glared at the dragon and he zipped his mouth shut.

However, her anger faded when they started hearing a wonderful music made from bird chirps. They turned a corner and spotted a flock of different birds all perched on a tree, chirping out a song in synchronization while a yellow Pegasus mare with matching pink mane and tail was supervising them. Then, one of the birds started playing out of tune with the others and the mare stopped the whole thing.

"Excuse me? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off." The bird nodded and the mare smiled,"Now, follow me please. One, two..."

"Hello!" Twilight called out, scaring the mare and all the birds as they flew off. The mare looked down at Twilight and she continued,"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounds beautiful."

As the mare landed on the ground, she started rubbing her hoof on the ground as a long awkward silence kicked in.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"

"Um...I'm...Fluttershy..." The yellow Pegasus whispered.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

Fluttershy slowly backed away as her voice got softer,"I...I'm Fluttershy..."

"Didn't quite catch that." Twilight said.

Now, Fluttershy shifted her head to the left and squeaked,"Fluttershy..."

Soon, the birds flew back and Twilight said,"Well, it looks like your birds are back. So I guess everything is in order. Keep up the good work."

As Fluttershy kept her eyes on Twilight, Spike came out from the bush and she gasped,"A baby dragon!" She dashed straight at the two and knocked Twilight down as she continued,"I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's so cute!"

Spike smirked as he looked back at Twilight,"Well, well, well."

He turns back to Fluttershy and she started praising him again,"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. It's just so incredibly wonderful. I...I just don't even know what to say!"

Twilight used her magic again and lifted Spike up before placing him on her back,"Well, I guess we better get going."

However, Fluttershy started following them,"Wait! What's his name?"

"I'm Spike." The purple baby dragon said as the two started a conversation that Twilight became annoyed of.

* * *

It has been hours since Twilight, Spike and their new 'travel companion', Fluttershy started to make their way to the library.

"And that's the story of my whole entire life. Well, up until today. Do you want to hear about today?" Spike asked.

Fluttershy nodded,"Oh yes please!"

Then, Twilight turned around,"Oh look! I am so sorry. How did we get here so fast. This is where I'm staying while I'm in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep." Before Spike could reply, Twilight purposely knocked him off of her back and he fell on his butt as Twilight started talking in a cooing way,"Aw...look at that. He's so sleepy he can't even keep his little balance."

Fluttershy scooped up the baby dragon and said,"Oh you poor thing. You simply must get into bed." As she entered the library, Twilight dashed in and pushed her out and slammed the door on her.

Spike scoffed,"Rude much?"

"Sorry Spike. But I have the princess and princes that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study while I'm away from a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where's the light?"

As soon as she said that, the whole room was lit up and surrounding the whole room were every single pony in Ponyville."Surprise!"

The same pink mare from before popped her head out and started babbling out everything she say in one go,"Surprise! Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! And I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Twilight replied,"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet."

Pinkie Pie laughed,"Quiet? Silly! What kind of parry will this be if it was quiet. I mean, duh. Boring! You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all 'hello' and I was all *gasps*, remember? You see, I've never saw you before and if I never saw you before, that means you're new. Cause I know everypony and I mean everypony in Ponyville..." As she continued to babble on, Twilight picked up a glass and absentmindedly started pouring a bottle of hot sauce.

As she started drinking it, Pinkie Pie finished off her speech when all the mares that Twilight and Spike had met during the day came over to them and Twilight finally realized that she was drinking hot sauce when her whole face turned red when she faced them.

"Are you alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Twilight leaped into the air as smoke ringed in her ears and she ran off to find some water before heading upstairs to her room.

Spike picked up the bottle of hot sauce and Pinkie poured it over a cupcake before eating it,"What? It taste good."

* * *

"It's night, Flare. Should we head out now? Nightmare Moon could be here any minute now." Spells asked.

Flare raised his hand,"Patience, Spells. It is not even dawn yet. Only then, we shall head off to where we are suppose to. Do you two remember your positions?"

Spells nodded,"Yes. I have to meet up with Twilight and her friends at the entrance of the Everfree Forest. And of course, I can't reveal our secret to her and just pretend that we're spirits like what I had told her."

"And the most important thing, don't say a word because apparently, spirits don't talk to the living." Flare said as he continued to keep his gaze at the moon that was starting to rise."Spells, get to position now. It's time."

The ring-bearing Kamen rider nodded as he placed his hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** Seconds later, his Machine Winger appeared beside him and Spells took off while Flare turned to Blaze and nodded.

Blaze nodded back as he made his way to the Everfree Forest.

**A/N: That's it for now. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare Moon's return

**Chapter 4: Nightmare Moon's return**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, a new rider has appeared. But is he friend or foe? **

********Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But I own the riders's Alicorn forms and their new names, I also own Midnight and also this version of the show.********

* * *

"Come on Twilight! It's time to watch the sun rise!" Spike called out as he opened the door to Twilight's room.

"I'll be there in a minute, Spike! You just wait for me downstairs." Twilight spoke, earning a nod from the baby dragon as he walked down the stairs. She quickly turned back to the book she had been reading and bit onto her hoof,"Oh...I hope Prince Spells will be there. Then I can finally tell him about Nightmare Moon being real." Twilight then placed the book down and looked at the moon to see a head of an Alicorn being formed at the corner of the moon.

She shivered at the thought of Nightmare Moon and she started making her way down from her room to join Spike.

"So, what took you so long?" Spike asked.

Twilight replied,"I...I was just making sure the room was all cleaned up before we go. Yeah, that's it."

Unconvinced, Spike eyed the lavender Unicorn carefully as he rubbed his chin before saying,"Whatever. Let's get going. I want to see the Princess raise the sun for myself. This is going to be the best Summer Sun Celebration ever!" As he climbed onto Twilight's back, he happily bounced up and down and he was given a glare from Twilight."What? It's my first Summer Sun Celebration, remember?"

She rolled her eyes as they exited the library and proceeded to make their way towards the Town Hall where they had met Rarity and is also the location where Celestia will raise the sun.

* * *

**"DURIAN SQUASH!"**

"Ugh...when am I going to catch a break?!"

As the rider kicked a Fangire aside, he tossed his Durisaws aside and swung his head as energy started emitting from his helmet and he destroyed one of the monsters that had ambushed him.

He quickly picked up his Durisaws and stabbed them into the downed Fangire's chest, causing it to shatter into shards of glass. He looked back at the crack behind him and sighed,"You're really a troublesome fella. Just go away already so I don't have to worry about monsters going to the other side." Just as he lowered his guard, a hand grabbed him from behind and flung him back.

The rider look up to see an Undead jumping through the crack.

"You really are troublesome..." He looked around to see if any other monster was approaching him and then jumped through the crack.

Once he was on the other side, he turned to see that the crack had closed and he groaned,"Great...just my dumb luck again."

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and Spike had just reached the Town Hall when ponies of all different sizes started piling into the place with them.

When they were in, the two were met up with Pinkie Pie again."Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? Because I'm excited and I've never been this excited. Well, except the time when I saw you walking into town but I mean really? Who can top that?"

Just then, music started playing as well as Fluttershy's birds started chirping along.

A light grayish amber-colored mare walked up onto the stage and spoke,"Fillies and gentlecolts, as Mayor of Ponyville, it is my greatest pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" The ponies started cheering and she continued,"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sun rise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year..."

Twilight looked up at the window and saw that the shadow on the moon had vanished and she worriedly looked back as the Mayor continued her speech,"And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and everyday, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!"

As they looked up at the balcony where Rarity was standing on, she pulled the curtains as the music returned but instead of seeing Celestia, they were greeted by nothing.

"This can't be good..." Twilight muttered as she looked around to see if Spells was around.

"Remain calm, everypony. There must be a reason or explanation." The Mayor said.

Pinkie bounced,"Oh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?"

"She's gone!" Rarity cried.

Hearing this, everypony gasped as Pinkie, still thinking that she was playing hide and seek, said,"She's good..." But she screamed when a purple mist appeared on the balcony.

"Oh no." Twilight spoke as the mist materialized into a black Alicorn mare with mane and tail matching the mist and with armor covering her body and head appeared."Nightmare Moon..."

As Spike fainted, Nightmare Moon spoke,"Oh my beloved subjects! It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sunlight faces."

"What did you do to our princess?!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she tried to fly up to Nightmare Moon but wasn't able to since Applejack was holding her by the tail.

Nightmare Moon just laughed,"Why? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

As Pinkie started shouting out random names, Nightmare Moon rolled her eyes,"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years. Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did!" Twilight cried."And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!"

Again, everypony gasped and Nightmare Moon smiled,"Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you must also know why I am here."

"You'e here to...to..."

Nightmare Moon laughed,"Remember this day, little ponies. For it is your last. From this moment forth, the night...will last...forever!" As her mist surrounded the entire room, she started laughing maniacally.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!" The Mayor cried as the Royal Guards flew up to Nightmare Moon. However, she knocked them back with a few lightning bolts that erupted from her mist and she quickly turned into the same purple mist and flew out of the Town Hall.

"Come back here!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she tried to chase Nightmare Moon, only to stop when she realized that she wasn't fast enough to catch up with the Alicorn. She looked down and saw Twilight galloping back to the library with Spike on her back and she followed the lavender Unicorn.

* * *

Once Twilight and Spike got back to the library, she quickly got up to her room and placed Spike in a basket.

"We've got to stop Nightmare..." Before he could complete his sentence, Spike fell asleep.

Twilight placed a blanket on top of him and smiled,"You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all." As she turned off the lights, she looked back at him for a second before dashing back downstairs and rummaging through the books."Elements...Elements...Elements...ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony?!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she charged into the library and glared directly at Twilight."And how did you know about Nightmare Moon?! Are you a spy?"

Rainbow Dash was then pulled back by Applejack, who sighed,"Simmer down, Rainbow. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't ya Twilight?"

As Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity joined in seconds later, Twilight explained,"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. But I don't even know what they are. I don't know anything about them at all."

Just then, Pinkie Pie showed her a book and Twilight gasped,"Where did you find the book about the Elements of Harmony?!"

"It was under the 'E'!" Pinkie sang as she bounced around the room.

As Twilight opened the book with her magic, she read it out loud,"There are six Elements of Harmony. But only five are known. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth, is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the five Elements was in the ancient castle of the Royal Pony sisters. It is located in what is known now as...the Everfree Forest..."

The mares shivered at the mention of the dreaded forest and Rarity asked,"Is..is there another way to stop Nightmare Moon?"

Shaking her head, Twilight said,"No. The book doesn't say anything about an alternative way of stopping Nightmare Moon."

* * *

As the six mares made their way to the edge of Ponyville, they stopped in front of the Everfree Forest.

Pinkie Pie stepped out,"Come on! Let's go!"

As she took a step forward, Twilight stopped her,"Not so fast. Look, I really appreciate that you girls are offering to help but I rather do this on my own."

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple." Applejack said.

"Especially if there's candy apples in there." Pinkie Pie added, earning a few looks from her friends."What? Those things are good."

Twilight sighed,"Alright. You girls can come with me. Now let's go get those Elements of Harmony."

As they took a step, a rumbling noise was soon heard and they turned to the direction of the noise. At a distance, something fast was approaching them as dust clouds were scattered into the air as it moved closer to them.

Then, it stopped as the dust cloud engulfed it.

When the dust cloud was gone, the six mares gasped at who they were looking at. In front of them, was a two-legged creature dressed in an all black suit with a trench coat. At the being's wrists and ankles were red braces with silver outlines on them. Resting on the being's fingers were a pair of rings while at his right waist hung a bunch of rings. Around his chest and stomach were red-colored armor and his helmet was also red. He is known to us as Spells in his Flame style.

As Spells got off his Machine Winger, it disappeared when a red magic circle went through it. He approached the girls and gave Twilight a nod.

"Who's this creep?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight smiled delightfully,"I can't believe it! Prince Spells's spirit came to help us!"

"Spirit?" The others repeated.

Nodding back, Twilight replied,"You see, whenever the princes and their phoenix are in trouble, their spirits turned into bipedal warriors who had also appeared before in the past when Equestria was invaded by strange creatures that had killed many ponies."

Rarity walked up to Spells and spoke,"My...the fashion sense of Prince Spells's spirit is...astounding! I mean just look at the red armor he has. They really look like real rubies carved together into what I'm seeing right now!"

Spells nodded in agreement as Rarity smiled.

"Okay, okay. Can we get going now? I'm pretty sure Nightmare Moon meant it that her eternal night means forever and not a day." Twilight said.

Nodding, Spells walked in front of the six mares and turned his head. He gestured them to follow and walked on as Rainbow Dash asked,"What did he say?"

"I think he was telling us to follow him. I'm sure Prince Spells knows the way to the ancient castle." Twilight said as she followed Spells while the others trailed behind her.

* * *

As they got deeper into the forest, the mares were starting to feel scared of the place.

"So, have any of you been here before?" Twilight asked.

Rarity shook her head,"Heavens no! Just look at it, it's dreadful!"

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same way as Equestria does." Applejack added.

Twilight shivered,"What's that suppose to mean?"

Rainbow Dash jumped out from the shadows and started talking in a spooky tone,"Nopony knows. You know why? Cause everypony who's ever come in, has never come...out!" As she screamed the last part, the ground beneath them broke and they all fell off of it and were soon falling off of a cliff.

Seeing this, Spells quickly replaced one of his rings with another and placed his hand near his buckle,**"EXTEND...PLEASE!"** As his arm stretched out, he managed to save Rarity from plummeting any further down and he gently placed her on the ground safely while both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash helped Pinkie Pie.

While that was happening, Applejack reached out her muzzle and bit onto a twig hanging out of the cliff's wall as Twilight slid down further and stopped near the edge. Seeing this, Applejack let go of the twig,"Hold on! I'm coming, Twilight!"

As Applejack made her way to Twilight, she grabbed the Unicorn's hooves and Twilight asked,"Applejack, what do I do?"

The Earth Pony looked up and saw that the two Pegasus were flying above them, ready to catch Twilight if she falls."Let go."

Hearing what she said, Twilight cried,"Are you crazy?!"

Applejack shook her head,"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!" Twilight protested.

"Now listen here, Twilight, what I'm saying to you is the honest truth. Let go and you'll be safe." Applejack reassured her.

Seeing that she meant her words, Twilight hesitantly let go of her hooves and fell off the edge, screaming at the top of her lungs until she was caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. She sighed in relief for a moment but yelped when Fluttershy dropped down a few inches,"Sorry girls. I'm not use to carry anything heavier than a bunny or two."

As Twilight looked ahead, she saw Applejack hoping down the ledges hanging out of the cliff and hopping her way down to the bottom where Rarity and Pinkie Pie were at.

Once they were down, Rarity asked,"Twilight? Are you alright, darling?"

Twilight nodded as she looked around,"Where's Prince Spells's spirit? I thought he was with us."

Rarity nodded as she pointed to the edge of the cliff,"He's still up there. We were lucky to have him too. He saved me when we were falling using a spell that made his arm extend its length. I wonder what kind of magic was that."

On top of the cliff, Spells was observing the surroundings as he searched for a explanation of the cliff's sudden collapse. His answer was soon found when spotted a purple mist making its way towards a sleeping Manticore."Nightmare Moon." Spells muttered. As he was about to jump off the cliff, he felt a hand grabbing his arm and he turned to see someone he had not expected to see,"Phoenix?!"

"Surprise, Wizard!" Phoenix cried as his fist caught on fire before he punched him off of the cliff.

As Spells crashed into the ground, the mares quickly ran over to him as Twilight cried,"Prince Spells! Are you alright?"

The ring-bearing Kamen rider slowly got up and pushed the girls away when Phoenix crashed beside him. Spells quickly stretched his arm out to block Phoenix's view of the mares and turned his face towards them, hoping that they will get away.

Twilight, knowing her teacher the best, knew that something was wrong and she said,"Girls, I think we should get going. Prince Spells shielding us from something and I think it's something dangerous."

"But we can't just leave him here either!" Applejack said.

Spells gave them a reassuring nod and lifted Twilight's hoof up before placing one of his ring on her hoof. She eyed it carefully,"Are you entrusting this to me?" Spells nodded and Twilight continued,"Why? I don't even know how to use it." Spells simply pointed at her horn,"You mean my horn will allow me to use it?" Spells nodded again as Phoenix was getting up.

He quickly shooed them off and they ran away as Spells turned back to face Phoenix.

"Wizard! It's been a while since we last met. I hope you're ready. Because I have saved quite a lot of energy during the afterlife!" Phoenix cried as he took out his sword.

Spells retaliated by placing his hand on his buckle,**"CONNECT...PLEASE!"** As he pulled out his WizarSwordGun from a magic circle and lifted its hilt, causing a blade to flip out of the weapon."What a coincidence, Phoenix. I too, was saving a lot of energy for today but I can spare some mana for you."

"Are you taunting me?!" Phoenix demanded as he stomped on the ground.

Chuckling, Spells replied,"Perhaps I am. Shall we start?" He swung his WizarSwordGun around in a circular motion and then rested its blade on his shoulder.

Phoenix growled,"This world shall be your grave!" As Phoenix raised his sword, he charged at the Kamen rider.

As their blades collided, sparks flew off and they continued the same thing over a course of ten seconds before Phoenix was able to land a blow on Spells's shoulder. He tumbled back and looked up, only to see Phoenix swing his sword again. Spells rolled away as the blade hit the ground.

Spells quickly turned the WizarSwordGun back into a gun and fired five bullets at Phoenix, who blocked the silver bullets with his arm. Spells took this moment to back away as he switched his rings and placed his hand on his buckle,**"BIND...PLEASE!"**

A magic circle appeared below Phoenix as five chains shot out and chained Phoenix. He laughed,"Do you really think pulling the same trick will save you?" Phoenix clutched his fists and his entire body shook as flame erupted from his body, melting the chains.

Spells quickly replaced his Flame Ring with a Water Ring and placed his hand on his buckle,**"WATER...PLEASE!"** As he changed into his Water Style."Alright then, let's try this new spell." As Spells replaced his Bind Ring, he put on his new ring on and placed it close to his buckle,**"SPLASH...PLEASE!"** Spells held his hands together and he released a water sprout from his hand and the water hit Phoenix, cooling him off.

"Why you..." Phoenix growled as smoke covered his body. He grabbed his sword and tossed it at Spells, who was hit by the weapon and was sent tumbling back."How's it feel to be down again, huh?" Phoenix asked as he started stomping on Spells's back. Phoenix laughed,"Ha! Ha! I knew you were getting weaker. Maybe I can finally defeat you and bring you to despair."

Hearing that, Spells struggled as Phoenix lifted him up. He knocked Spells's WizarSwordGun out of his hand and removed his rings,"You won't need these when you go into despair."

As Spells reverted back into his Flame Style, Phoenix slammed him against a tree and raised his sword,"Any last words, Wizard?"

**"JUSTICE SONIC!"**

Phoenix turned around and he was assaulted by several golden beams that caused him to release his grip of Spells.

The two looked up as Phoenix demanded,"You bastard! Who are you?!"

"Oh? Did I interrupt your fun? So sorry about that." The being showed himself to the two and he was none other than the new rider.

"Who are you?!" Phoenix cried.

The rider smirked as he wiped his horn and his cloak spread open into a pair of golden beetle wings. As his mouth plate split open, he hissed at Phoenix and a belt materialized on his waist."You want to know who I am? I am the monster who spreads justice to lands I travel to. I...I am Kamen rider Crusader!" As his belt buckle shone brightly, the rider took a deep breath before he said,"Henshin!"

Soon, a white suit materialized on him as golden armor parts appeared from thin air and attached themselves onto his wrists, legs and chest. Then, a shield-shaped silver armor was attached to his chest and a blue cross appeared. His helmet appeared next in a color of gold as his visors were blue and the cross attached in between his visors split open as flame erupted out, burning the ground.

The wind blew strongly against Crusader as rainbow sparkles gathered at his back, forming a golden cape. The gun he was holding changed remarkably as it got bigger and turned from brownish-yellow to golden-white with a blade attached to its top.

He pointed his gun sideways at Phoenix and announced,"Now, prepare to face justice, evil doer!"

Phoenix growled,"You dare mock me?! I'll tear you apart!" As he charged at Crusader, flames engulfed his sword as he swung it at him.

Seeing this, Crusader lifted his hand and the sword clashed with his wrist armor. Crusader then pointed his gun at Phoenix's chest and pulled the trigger, releasing several bullets that wounded Phoenix. Crusader then kicked him aside and ran over to Spells."Wizard, are you alright?"

"You're a new rider." Spells coughed out as he retrieved his rings.

Crusader nodded,"Yes, I am. But let's talk after we defeat him."

Spells nodded as he picked up his WizarSwordGun and changed into his Flame Dragon Style,**"FLAME...DRAGON!"**

Phoenix got up and roared,"I won't lose to the likes of you!" His entire body was engulfed in flame and he charged at the two riders.

Before Spells could do anything, Crusader stepped forward,**"Element Technique: Fire Absorption!"** As he stretched out his hand, the flame on Phoenix's body was absorbed into Crusader's hand.

Phoenix immediately stopped and looked at his arms,"Wh-what did you do?!"

Crusader replied,"I took away your fire. The elements are to be used wisely and not for evil purposes."

"Since when do you call the shots?!" Phoenix yelled as he leaped up. While he was in the air, flames appeared on his back to form wings.

Crusader placed his hand on his gun,**"Element Finisher: Fire Bomber!"** As his hand rested on a sapphire gem on his gun, it started glowing as the flame that Crusader absorbed was absorbed into the gem and it flashed a few times before he aimed it at Phoenix. Once he pulled the trigger, three spheres made out of flames were shot out of the gun, leaving behind a trail of an orange glow.

As Phoenix turned his head, he saw the spheres, it was too late for him to evade them as they collided with him. Phoenix started plummeting back to the ground.

"Crusader, careful about him. He'll probably regenerate." Spells warned.

Crusader simply smiled under his helmet as the flames vanished, revealing Phoenix in perfect shape."Ha! Did you think I'll get defeated that easily?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't have to." Crusader stated as he rubbed the sapphire gem five times and the gun announced,**"LIBERATION AT EASE!"** As he aimed the gun at Phoenix, the Phantom and pulled the trigger,**"LIBERATOR, FIRE!"** As the cross-shaped beam was fired at Phoenix's chest, golden cracks started appearing all around Phoenix's body and Phoenix was soon glowing brightly as he screamed in pain.

Spells shielded his eyes and asked,"Crusader, what did you do?"

Crusader skillfully span his gun on his finger and slid it into his belt's gun holster before he said,"I liberated Phoenix. He won't be causing you any trouble from now on."

As they looked back at Phoenix, they saw that his entire body had turned from red to gold. Phoenix, himself, stared at his body with a surprised look as Crusader spoke,"Phoenix, how are you feeling?"

Phoenix looked up at Crusader and stuttered,"I-I-I don't know w-w-what to say. Y-y-y-you liberated me. I don't feel like I used to."

Crusader explained,"That's because my Liberation Shot eliminates all evil essence in a creature without harming the creature itself. So, Phoenix, care to join justice's side?"

The liberated Phantom stared at Crusader's hand for a brief moment before reaching out to shake his hand,"You got a deal, Crusader. I would like to have a shot of being a good guy for once."

**A/N: That's it! I appreciate any review or PM you leave behind.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Elements of Harmony

**Chapter 5: The Elements of Harmony**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Nightmare Moon has finally been released from the moon and has started causing trouble. Then, Twilight and her friends, even though she doesn't admit it, meets up with Spells, who has caught Rarity's sense of fashion. They were then ambushed by Phoenix, an old enemy that Spells had defeated a long time ago. When Phoenix had almost defeated Spells, a new hero stepped in, Kamen rider Crusader. The new rider had also proved to be stronger against Phoenix and had also liberated him. Now, Phoenix is part of the good guys. But the main thing is still Nightmare Moon.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But I own the riders's Alicorn forms and their new names, I also own Midnight and also this version of the show.**********

* * *

"Girls, do you think Spells would be alright?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes,"Of course he will! He's a prince after all. Besides, he can use magic so there won't be any problem."

Rarity placed a hoof on Twilight's back and spoke,"I'm sure Rainbow Dash is right, darling. After all, you did say Prince Spells's spirit has helped defended Equestria from monsters in the past. I'm sure he can handle that one. So there isn't anything to be afraid of."

"I know. I'm just...worried about him. He is my teacher and he has always been there for me when I needed him. But now, I don't even know where he might be since his spirit's here." Twilight said as she continued to walk while lowering her.

Fluttershy flew over to her and smiled,"Twilight, we may not know your teacher more than you do, but have faith in him. He will be back once Nightmare Moon is gone."

Twilight smiled,"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Fluttershy. Now let's get moving. We've gotta..."

As she was finishing her sentence, something big pounded its paws on the ground in front of them, gaining their attention. When Twilight saw what it was, she gasped,"A Manticore!" The Manticore roared angrily at them and Twilight glared at it,"We've gotta get pass it."

The Manticore pounced on them, which they easily dodged as Rarity bucked it in its face,"Take that you ruffian!" The Manticore roared at her face and her mane became puffy."My hair!" Rarity whined. As she looked back at the Manticore, she screamed and fled behind Twilight

"Wait!" Fluttershy whispered.

As the Manticore chased Rarity, Applejack jumped onto its back and it tried to shake her off."Wait!" Fluttershy said a little louder than the previous time she tried.

When the Manticore finally shook Applejack off, it sent her flying."All yours, partner." Applejack said as she flew by Rainbow Dash.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash said as she started flying around the Manticore.

"Wait!" Fluttershy said again.

Now, the Manticore raised its tail and swatted Rainbow Dash away.

As she crashed in front of the other mares, Twilight helped her up and the all glared at the Manticore, who glared back as they charged at each other. As they were getting closer to the Manticore, Fluttershy got in between them and finally yelled,"Wait!"

The mares stopped as Fluttershy turned to the Manticore and calmly approached it. The Manticore roared at her and it raised its paw up, preparing to strike her. Fluttershy simply smiled as she hushed the Manticore and spoke,"It's okay." She gently nuzzled its other paw and blinked a few times. The Manticore looked at the paw that Fluttershy nuzzled and whimpered as it showed it to her, revealing a splinter.

"You poor, poor, little baby." Fluttershy said when she saw the splinter.

"Little?" Rainbow Dash repeated, seeing the huge Manticore whimpering like a cub.

Fluttershy continued,"This might hurt for just a second, little guy." As Fluttershy removed the splinter, the Manticore roared as it picked up Fluttershy.

Seeing this, the girls panicked but soon calmed down when they saw the Manticore purring and licking Fluttershy affectionately. The yellow Pegasus giggled,"You're just a little baby kitty, aren't you?"

As they mares made their way pass the Manticore, Twilight asked,"Fluttershy, how did you know that it had a thorn in its paw?"

Fluttershy smiled,"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness."

Once the mares had moved on, the thorn that Fluttershy removed turned into a cloud of purple mist and flew off.

Just then, Spells, Crusader and Phoenix arrived as well."Wizard, where are we heading?" Crusader asked.

Spells replied,"Right now, this world is in danger of eternal night. So now, I'm..."

Crusader raised his hand to stop him,"I see. It seems this Equestria is also facing Nightmare Moon's eternal night."

"How did you know about Nightmare Moon?" Spells asked, shocked.

The rider sighed,"Well, I came from an alternate Equestria. In that Equestria, I have spread justice across the land, liberating any evil forces and that includes the Nightmare Moon of my world. She's such a sweet mare once you get to know her too. And her past, it was very sad too."

"Wait." Spells said."Are you saying that you're from another World and that you turned your Nightmare Moon from bad to good just like what you did to Phoenix?" Crusader nodded and Spells asked,"Then could you liberate the Nightmare Moon in this world too?"

"That depends, Wizard." Crusader replied."To be truthful, since Nightmare Moon is also Luna, before I continue, does your World's Princess Luna have a mate?"

Spells nodded,"Yes. He's a rider like us and he has been quite depressed ever since Luna turned into Nightmare Moon."

Crusader sighed,"Then all I can say is that Luna's mate will be receiving Nightmare Moon as a mate as well."

"Wait what?!" Spells cried.

Nodding, Crusader continued,"You see, Wizard, when you are in a relationship with someone, and that someone was possessed by a dark force. If I were to liberate that someone, his or her dark self will be separated from him or her and that dark self will be turned good but since it is just a copy of its host, similar feelings will appear. So that means when I liberate your Nightmare Moon, Luna will be separated and Nightmare Moon will turn good and she will have all of Luna's feeling for her mate."

Spells stumbled back a little,"Oh...I wonder how Shade will react to that."

Crusader continued,"I will liberate her if you want. But you can also choose not to. Let me to you, Nightmare Moon is quite a handful when she's liberated. So I suggest that you shouldn't let me liberate her."

"If you say so, Crusader. By the way, what's your name?" Spells asked.

Stopping in his tracks, Crusader replied,"I...I don't really have a name when I got to my Equestria. I was known as Project D when Dai Shocker created me. Then, Celestia gave me the name Nova Blaze when we became friends."

"I see. So you were once a member of Dai Shocker. But Nova Blaze, why did you betray them?" Spells asked.

Nova replied,"I didn't betray them. The day of my creation, I was attacked by a Kamen rider called Diend and he fired a shot at my face, which caused me to lose my memories. Dai Shocker sent me to Equestria because they said it was the perfect first target for me. The inhabitants don't fight back very much and the resources that Dai Shocker needed were all there. But they didn't know about my memory lost. So they sent me to Equestria straight away after Diend blew a hole in their ship."

He leaned against a tree and continued,"Then, I became friends with a Timber Wolf that I named Thorn. After that, I met Celestia and Luna when they entered my and Thorn's territory. At first, they were afraid of me but I saved them from a few monsters and gained their trusts afterwards. After that, I met their parents, who didn't trust me no matter how many times I tried to prove to them that I am not like the others. But when Celestia and Luna came into their adolescent years, the three of us began to have feelings for each other. I fell in love with Celestia first and then Luna. Days later, Dai Shocker invaded and ambushed Celestia, Luna and their parents when they were out."

Nova lifted his hand and clenched his fist,"When I got there, I managed to save them but their parents were slowly fading away from life. It was then that they finally trust me and entrusted Celestia and Luna over to me. I will never forget their words."

"What happen afterwards?" Spells asked.

Lifting his head up, Nova replied,"Celestia and Luna became depressed about their parents's death that they locked themselves up in their rooms, not coming out for anything at all. But I managed to calm them down after I had enough of their crying. Right after that, they...I rather not tell you what they did."

Spell nodded,"I get it if it is something personal."

Nova sighed,"Let's just get to the Everfree castle. I may still have my free day after this if we quicken our pace."

* * *

As Twilight and the others made their way deeper into the woods, Rarity shivered,"Ugh...my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Then, they moved in deeper and the trees immediately blocked out the moonlight, making their surroundings pitch-black."I didn't mean it literally."

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we won't even know it." Twilight said worriedly.

"I think I stepped in something." Applejack said as she lifted up her hooves. Fluttershy then screamed and Applejack rolled her eyes,"It's just mud." Then, she bumped into a few creatures. She looked and screamed when she saw how the creatures looked like. In front of her, were six Salis Worms, growling.

They slowly backed away from the Worm while Pinkie just laughed at it. Then, she started making faces at the Worm and giggled away."Pinkie! What are you doing? Run!"

Pinkie Pie laughed,"Oh girls, don't you see?" As she began swaying Pinkie started singing,

_When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..._

Twilight twitched,"Tell me she's not..."

_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..._

"She is." Rarity replied.

_I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw but Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all_

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash asked.

_She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall! Learn to face your fears, you'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear."_

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Pinkie said, causing one of the Salis Worms to disappear and the others gasped.

_So, giggle at the ghostly! __Guffaw at the grossly! __Crack up at the creepy! __Whoop it up with the weepy! __Chortle at the kooky! __Snortle at the spooky_

As Pinkie pushed each of them towards a Salis Worm each, they started laughing along, causing the Salis Worms to disappear one by one.

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna...hahahaha...heh...Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!_

When the Salis Worms all disappeared, the mares all dropped onto their backs and started laughing together with Pinkie.

"That's was one heck of a laugh, Pinkie! It's almost way better than your last one!" Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash nodded,"Yeah! I could really use this kind of laugh once in a while."

Then, five more Salis Worms appeared and Rainbow Dash started laughing,"Okay, you guys should really go away." As she laughed, the Salis Worms advanced closer. Now, the mares were beginning to feel nervous."I said you can go away now."

A Salis Worm swung its arm and the mares dodged it as fast as they can.

"I have a feeling that those monster we laughed at were fakes and these are real ones." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ya think?" Applejack cried as she glare at Rainbow Dash.

Twilight stopped beside them,"Now's not the time, girls. We need to run!" As they tried to run away, the Worms grabbed onto their hooves and they fell to the ground before they got pinned.

**"RIDER KICK!"**

They all looked up, only to see Flare leap over them and his leg was sparking as he slammed his foot onto the Salis Worm that had pinned Twilight.

As he helped Twilight up, he took out his Kunai Gun and blasted the rest off of the other mares.

"Who's this one now?" Applejack asked.

"It's Prince Flare's spirit! He must have came to help us!" Twilight cried happily.

Flare gave Twilight a nod as he removed his Kunai Dagger from his gun and tossed the other part away as he raised his Kunai Dagger while approaching the Worms. The Worms immediately attacked Flare, only to fall when he avoided them. As the last Worm swung its arm, Flare blocked it with his dagger and span around, slashing the Worm's chest as well.

As the Worm fell, Flare turned his attention to the other Worms and raised his dagger close to him in a defensive stance.

Just then, the Worm that Flare has kicked before started changing color as its temperature rose. Its body started ripping apart as a new Worm emerged from it and it was Aracnea Worm Rubor**(A/N: This Worm was the first Worm that Tendou killed, if any of you still remember it.)**

The Worm crouched as a weird humming noise was emitted. Flare knew what was going to happen and he tapped the button on his right strap,**"CLOCK UP!"**

Before the mares knew it, Flare and the molted Worm had turned to flashes of colors that crashed into each other multiple times.

**In Clock Up,**

Flare dodged each of the Worm's punches and he ducked the last punch before kicking the Worm down. It growled as it jumped onto a tree and fired web-like projectiles at him. Flare quickly raised his dagger up and blocked each of the projectiles.

"Clock Up will be over soon, I have to defeat it before the other Worms can molt as well." Flare muttered to himself as he leaped up and kicked the Worm off of the tree.

As the Worm fell, it shot out a web string that wrapped around Flare's neck, dragging him down as well. Flare stabbed his dagger into the tree and hung on to it as the string pulled at his throat.

The Worm landed on its feet and it turned before it started pulling at the string, trying to strangle Flare as he hung from his dagger.

Flare struggled as he tapped the buttons on Kabuto Zector,**"1!"** He looked down at the Worm and removed his dagger from the tree, causing him to fall,**"2!"** As he fell, Flare tossed his dagger at the Worm, hitting it on its head as it fell on its back,**"3!"** Flare pulled the horn on Kabuto Zector back to its original position,"Rider...Kick!" He pulled the horn again,**"RIDER KICK!"** The ZECT rider stretched out his right leg as electricity flowed through his body and into his leg.

As his foot collided with the Worm's face, it exploded in flames of bluish-red.

**"CLOCK OVER!"**

As Clock Up wore off, Flare was seen again as he ran up to the Worms and slashed each of them before taking out his ZECT Mizer. He pointed it towards the Worms and miniature Kabuto Zector projectiles were shot out of it. As the projectiles flew around the Worms, they tried to swat the projectiles away but they exploded upon contact.

Flare attached his Kunai Dagger to the other part to form back the Kunai Gun and he flipped it over. Flare raised it up as he charged in and destroyed each Worm with a single swing of the weapon he had.

The Worms all blew up in greenish flames and Flare raised his hand up and pointed his finger towards the sky while he faced the mares.

"That...was...awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled."Did you guys see what the prince did?! He was just there a second ago and then he started moving everywhere just like lightning! And then he blew up those monsters without any help at all!"

Fluttershy shuddered,"But...he still shouldn't have killed them. They were just doing what they were meant to do..."

Flare placed a hand on Fluttershy and wiped away her tears.

Just then, Spells, Nova and Phoenix appeared and Twilight cried,"Prince Spells! You're alright!"

As she ran up to her teacher the two shared a hug and Spells looked up at Flare, who had his arms folded. Spells broke the hug and made his way over to Flare, who whispered,"Who's he and what's that Phantom doing here?"

Spells whispered back,"Flare, this guy is a new rider. He helped me when I fought Phoenix and he liberated Phoenix so that he wouldn't cause any trouble for us now."

Flare eyed Nova cautiously as he approached the rider and Nova spoke,"So the original Kabuto is here too. It's nice to meet you, Kabuto." Flare nodded and Nova continued,"Don't worry. Spells told me what's going on so you don't have to tell me that you can't talk right now because you're trying to keep your identities a secret from those mares."

Again, Flare nodded as Twilight asked,"Princes, who's this?"

Nova bowed,"My name's Nova Blaze, my dear. Just like your princes, I'm a warrior of justice. A Kamen rider."

"Kamen rider?" Pinkie Pie asked."What's that? Is that some kind of party that I never heard of? Because I know every single party there is..." Applejack silenced the pink mare with her hoof and chuckled.

Nova replied,"Explanations can wait for another day. Right now, I'm sure you're facing Nightmare Moon. So let's get going so I can really spend my free time before my day off ends."

The others, except for Spells and Phoenix, were confused at what Nova had meant but ignored it as they continued their way to the Everfree castle.

* * *

As they approached a river, they were stopped by the riders.

"How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie asked.

They soon started hearing somebody crying and approached the noise. As they arrived there, a purple sea serpent was sobbing uncontrollably as he smash his tail onto the water, creating the waves of water that had caused their delay.

"Excuse me, sir? Why are you crying?" Twilight asked.

The sea serpent stopped sobbing and looked at the group,"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business when this cloud of purple smoke just flew pass me and took half of my beloved mustache clean off!" He lowered his head down to show them that his right mustache was nothing more than a tuft of hair."And now, I look simply horrid!" As the sea serpent dropped his body into the river, the water splashed out.

Nova quickly span around as his cape grew larger and the water splashed onto his cape. It soon shrank back down to its original length and Nova said,"It's a good thing I learnt how to use this cape."

"Oh give me a break. That's what all this is about?!" Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity stepped in,"Why of course it is! How can you be so insensitive!" As she approached the depressed serpent, Rarity spoke,"Just look at him. Such lovely luminous scales."

"I know." The serpent replied.

"You're expertly coiffed mane." Rarity continued.

"I know! I know!" The serpent smiled as he slide his hand across his hair.

"You're fabulous manicure."

The serpent gasped,"It's so true!"

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache." Rarity pointed out.

This time, the serpent sobbed again,"It's true! I'm hideous!"

Rarity frowned,"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" As she pulled out a scale from the serpent's body, she did the unpredictable. Rarity sliced off her own tail!

The serpent fainted at the sight of her tail being cut off and the ponies, Phoenix and riders gasped."Rarity, you're beautiful tail!"

As Rarity wrapped her tail on the serpent's tuft of hair, the serpent became happy again as he began admiring his new mustache. Rarity turned back to Twilight and replied,"It's fine, Twilight. It will grow back soon."

"So will the mustache." Rainbow Dash muttered.

Spells approached Rarity and lifted her torn tail,"Prince Spells, what are you doing?" He looked up at Flare, who gave a nod of approval and Spells replaced a ring on his hand before placing it in front of his buckle,**"RESTORE...PLEASE!"** As a golden-yellow light emitted from his hand, it surrounded Rarity's tail as sparkles appeared around it.

Soon, Rarity's tail grew back again and she gasped,"My tail! It's back again! Thank you so much, Prince Spells!" The ring-bearing rider nodded.

Phoenix chuckled,"That's what you'd expect from the ring-bearing Wizard."

Twilight looked back at the river and smiled,"We can cross now! Let's go!"

The serpent appeared again as he arched his body to form a bridge for them,"Allow me." The ponies smiled as they hopped onto the serpent's back and made their way to the other side.

* * *

As they approached the Everfree castle, Twilight cried,"There it is! The ruins that holds the Elements of Harmony!" Excited, Twilight started galloping towards the castle.

But then, she slipped and was about to fall off of a cliff, again.

Spells quickly pulled her up and Phoenix said,"What's it with you and falling off of cliffs? First time I saw you fall off was when you just entered the forest and then now."

Twilight laughed embarrassingly as she spoke,"The bridge to the castle has been torn."

"Now what?!" Pinkie Pie cried.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as she flapped her wings,"Duh." As she flew off, she grabbed the bridge rope and flew over to the other side. She felt someone behind her and she dropped the rope,"Who's there?! I'm not afraid of you. Show yourself!"

A deep laughter was heard as a monster appeared in front of her. His head resembled a Tyrannosaurus's head but with a face in its mouth, a pair of Ptera wing-like shoulder pads were on its shoulders and a purple cape ran down. At his chest, a Triceratops's face and horns was created as below it was a similar yellow circle. At his waist was a belt that had a yellow circle in the middle of its buckle. His legs were covered by silver armor and at the top of both his knees was a face of a Ptera with its pair of wings at the corner of its face. The monster's eyes was also covered by a purple visor. The one and only, Dr. Maki has returned.

"I've been waiting for you, Pegasus." He said as he approached Rainbow Dash.

"What do you mean 'waiting'?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Dr. Maki replied,"I have waited for you to come here. So that I can offer you something worth your time."

Rainbow Dash raised her eye brow,"Keep talking."

Nodding, Dr. Maki continued,"I'm here to offer you one thing that you can never hope to achieve faster than you think, your desire."

"My...desire?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

Dr. Maki nodded,"Yes. But before I can do that, will you accept my offer, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash flew up into the air,"Oh yeah! Sign me up! Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then I'll get to that."

The Greeed blocked her,"No! It's either them or your desire."

"Rainbow Dash! What's taking so long?" Twilight called out. She soon noticed Dr. Maki and gasped,"Oh no. Rainbow Dash is in trouble! There's a monster!"

Dr. Maki waved his hand and the fog around the bridge blocked their view of the others."So, what do you say? Them? Or me?"

Rainbow Dash looked back and forth a few times before she sighed,"You."

The Greeed gave a satisfied nod but Rainbow flew up,"Thank you for the offer, I mean. But, I'm afraid I have to say no."

Infuriated, Dr. Maki grabbed Rainbow Dash by her neck and said,"No one refuses an offer from me!" As he raised his claws, Rainbow Dash covered her eyes in fear of meeting her doom. But then,

**"SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Dr. Maki froze as he dropped Rainbow Dash down and turned, only to be kicked by Blaze in his Tajador Combo form.

As he was sent flying, Blaze helped Rainbow Dash up,"Okay, the last two were Prince Spells and Prince Flare. I'm guessing you're Prince Shade." Blaze shook his head and Rainbow Dash's eyes widen,"Well, who are you?"

Blaze simply gestured to the bridge and Rainbow nodded,"Right. The others are waiting for me." She quickly grabbed the rope and tied it up.

The others soon crossed over and Flare immediately went over to help Blaze battle Dr. Maki.

Nova gently pushed the mares,"Come on girls, we're almost there. They'll handle that monster. Phoenix, you follow them to the castle, I'll help them battle that Greeed."

Phoenix scoffed,"You don't have to tell me twice, Crusader."

Nova nodded as he pulled out his gun and ran over to help the two riders while Phoenix ran off to catch up with Spells and the mares.

As Nova land a blow on Dr. Maki's shoulder, the Greeed was knocked down.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"Just a rider who seeks justice." Nova replied as he fired a few shots at Dr. Maki. Nova then grabbed his gun's hilt and lifted it up, causing the blade on top of the gun to flip over,**"CRUSADE SABER, STAND BY!"**

Nova turned back to Flare and Blaze,"You guys can go ahead if you want. I can handle him."

"Are you sure you can handle Maki on your own?" Blaze asked.

Nova nodded,"I never back down from a challenge like this. I can handle him. Besides, fighting is what I do during my free time besides lazing around."

The two riders nodded as they ran off,"Thanks again!"

"Anytime." Nova replied as he raised his sword.

Dr. Maki growled,"Are you mocking me by trying to battle me yourself?"

"I don't have to. You're already mocking yourself." Nova said. Dr. Maki growled as he charged at him.

As he swung his claws, Nova side-stepped him and slashed his thigh. The Greeed flinched in pain as he fired three purple fireballs at him. Seeing this, Nova stretched out his left hand out as the fireballs were deflected by an invisible barrier.

"What? Impossible!" Dr. Maki cried as he fired more fireballs at him.

Nova moved his hand to his back and raised his sword up, stopping the fireballs at the blade of the sword. The fireballs were then absorbed into the blade and it was soon coated in purple flame."Prepare yourself, Greeed. Have a taste of my Blizzard Slash!" As Nova swung his sword, the blade projected a giant replica of itself made out of the purple flame and it slammed onto Dr. Maki.

As Dr. Maki crashed into the ground, Nova swung his sword in a circular motion a few times before he rubbed the sapphire gem on his weapon, which started glowing.**"Element Finisher: Thousand Blizzard Take Down!"**

The wind started blowing strongly against the two as D. Maki looked around,"What are you doing?"

Nova raised his cape and it shone brightly before a blizzard appeared. This time, both of them were transported into a dark area where beneath their feet were fogs. The same blizzard blew against Dr. Maki, forcing him to shield himself.

**"JUSTICE FROSTBITE!"**

Dr. Maki looked up, only to see multiple purple sabers slashing him all at once.

Once the attack was over, the two returned back to where they were once and Dr. Maki fell to his knees. He looked up at Nova,"You...who are you, Kamen rider?!"

Nova rested his sword on his shoulder and said,"Remember this, even in your death, I am the rider who brings justice to everywhere I go! I am Kamen rider Crusader, a rider with a mission to bring down Evil once and for all!"

"That's gullible." Dr. Maki chuckled as he fell to the ground and exploded as Cell medals flew everywhere.

* * *

As the ponies entered the castle ruins, they were greeted by a mechanical device with five giant stone orbs.

"Twilight, isn't this what you've been waiting for?" Applejack asked.

"The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight cried.

They looked over to Spells, Flare and Blaze, who walked over to the device and placed their hands on it.

"Princes, is this it?" Twilight asked.

Flare turned and nodded as the three removed the stone orbs from the device while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy removed the last two.

As Pinkie counted them she said,"There's only five! Where's the sixth?"

"The book said that when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." Twilight replied.

"What in the hay does that suppose to mean?" Applejack asked.

Twilight turned to the Earth Pony,"I'm not sure but I have an idea. Stand back, I don't know what will happen." As her horn started glowing, the ponies and riders all left the room to give her some space.

Just then, the purple mist appeared as it swirled around the five orbs causing them to be lifted off the ground and Twilight yelped.

Outside, the others heard her and Spells was the first to react as he ran in.

As he got into the room, he watched as Twilight jumped into the mist and disappeared from the room. When the others came in, they started looking around. Spells looked out of the window and saw that a room was glowing brightly and he quickly made his way over there.

* * *

When Twilight had arrived in the room, she looked up and saw the five stone orbs levitating around Nightmare Moon as she laughed. Twilight gasped and glared at the black Alicorn as she prepared to charge.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon asked. As she dropped the orbs, Twilight's horn began glowing as she charged at the Alicorn, who also started charging. Before they could collide, Twilight teleported and reappeared at the orbs.

"Just one spark." Twilight muttered. As she horn glowed brighter, the orbs started glowing and Nightmare Moon panicked as she teleported in front of Twilight, only to see the lavender Unicorn recoil at the spark she received.

"No! No!" Nightmare Moon cried when the orbs glowed around her. But then, the glow disappeared.

Twilight gasped,"What?! But where's the sixth Element?!"

Nightmare Moon laughed as she stomped the ground, causing the orbs to shatter, much to Twilight's shock."You little fool. Did you really think you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess or your sun. The night...will last...forever!"

As she continued to laugh, a screech was heard that silenced Nightmare Moon's laughter as the two looked around,"Who's there? Show yourself!"

A shadow flew overhead them and they looked up, only to see a bat-like creature ram Nightmare Moon. As the creature landed, it covered itself with its wing and glowed intensely as it turned into a bipedal being in golden armor while a red cape hung from his back and a pair of menacing red bat wing-like visors stared back at Nightmare Moon.

She gasped,"Prince Night Shade?! How can this be? I thought you couldn't fight anymore!"

Shade growled as he got into his stance.

Nightmare Moon chuckled,"Well you won't stop me. It just so happens, I have a friend with me this time." As she gave a whistle, a mist was formed in front of her and Polar Bear Fangire appeared and roared.

Shade placed his hand in front of Tatsulot's face and a hilt materialized from flames as he pulled it out and his Zanvat Sword appeared. Polar Bear Fangire roared as he dragged his sword along the ground, causing sparks to fly in every direction. Shade, however, stood his ground as he removed a fuestle from the sword and placed it on Kivat's mouth,**"WAKE UP!"****  
**

As the Fangire approached Shade, the rider moved the Zanvat up and down the blade, coating it in red energy. The Fangire then lifted its sword but it was too late. Shade swung his sword and stabbed the Fangire through its chest. As it dropped its sword, Shade removed his and kicked it aside and watched as it shattered into glass shards.

Shade turned back to Nightmare Moon, who had a disappointed look,"I guess it wasn't strong enough. But still, are you going to accept my offer of becoming my mate, Prince Night Shade?" Shade replied by stabbing his Zanvat Sword into the ground and he tugged at Tatsulot's head,**"WAKE UP FEVER!"** Shade crossed his arms as a dark reddish aura engulfed him before a pair of red bat wings appeared on his feet and he leaped up into the air. As he came down, Nightmare Moon dodged the attack and blasted a magical beam at him, sending him crashing into a wall.

Just then, Spells came into the room and Shade fell on top of him.

"Prince Spells! Prince Night Shade! Are you alright?!" Twilight cried as she ran over to them.

Nightmare Moon laughed,"They will be once I get rid of you, my dear."

The voices of the mares were soon heard coming up to the room and Twilight gasped when she felt something within her body sparked."You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well you're wrong! Because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here with me!"

As the others appeared beside Twilight, the shattered pieces of the orbs were covered by a red aura as they levitated into the air.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of Honesty. Fluttershy, who tamed a Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of Kindness. Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling at the face of danger, represents the spirit of Laughter. Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity. And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of Loyalty. The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!"

As the pieces of the shattered orbs hovered around the five ponies, Nightmare Moon spoke,"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!"

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends!" Twilight said as she faced her friends."You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the Element of... Magic!"

Then, a bright light shone above all of them and it was revealed to be the sixth orb. The orb then burst into a blinding light that forced Nightmare Moon to cover her eyes while the pieces of shattered orbs formed onto the five mares's neck to form necklaces while Twilight's orb turned into a crown with her Cutie Mark star on the top of it.

Soon, the six mares were drawn together by a force and when they were close together, a rainbow formed as it was headed straight for Nightmare Moon. The black Alicorn screamed as the rainbow engulfed her and then, a bright light engulfed everything.

Moments later, the six ponies were all lying on the ground, tired.

"My head..." Rainbow Dash groaned as she rubbed her head.

Then, Rarity looked down at her necklace and gasped,"Oh my goodness! Girls, look at my necklace! It has my Cutie Mark on it!"

As the others looked at their necklaces, they gasped as well when they saw their Cutie Marks on them and Applejack turned to Twilight,"Gee, Twilight. I thought you were just spouting a lot of hooey. But I reckon we do represent the Elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do."

The mares turned around to see Flare standing in front of them supporting Spells.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her eyes,"Okay...did anypony else just heard Prince Flare's ghost just talk?"

The other nodded and Flare chuckled,"Oh please. The spirit thing is just a cover up of who we really are." As the Kabuto Zector was removed from his belt, Flare's armor disappeared and he was back to being an Alicorn again, causing the mares to all gasped in surprise."You see, girls, the whole spirit thing was just used as a cover up because me and the other princes fear for your protection. But now, it seems we don't have to keep our secret anymore. Isn't that right, Celestia?"

Just then, the sun rose as a yellow orb came into the room before it changed into Celestia. The mares immediately bowed while Twilight ran up to her,"Princess Celestia! You're alright!"

As the two embraced each other in a hug, Celestia laughed,"Twilight Sparkle, I knew you could do it."

"But...you and Prince Spells told me that it was all an old pony tale." Twilight said.

Smiling, Celestia replied,"We told you to make some friends, nothing more. The princes and I all saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, even though your mentor disagreed with me many times because he is worried about you. But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. I'm sure Prince Spells will be proud of you right now."

Spells started groaning and Twilight quickly made her way to his side and shook him gently,"Prince Spells, we did it! We defeated Nightmare Moon!"

The ring-bearing Kamen rider waved his hand,"Go away! Just give me five more minutes!"

Celestia giggled,"It seems your mentor has also used up quite a lot of his mana to protect you while you all made your way to this castle."

"You have no idea, Celestia." Spells groaned as he snapped his fingers a few times,"Unicorn! You can rest now!" A neigh was heard behind them ad they looked back to see a small blue jewel-like Unicorn galloping towards Spells and disappeared afterwards.

Then, Shade woke up and he walked up to Celestia,"Is...is Nightmare Moon gone?"

Celestia smiled,"Yes, Shade. She's finally gone. But now, there one last thing for the two of us to do."

As Shade nodded, the mares were confused at what they said as the two Alicorns made their way to the spot where Nightmare Moon was just minutes ago. However, now, there were only bits of armor left from the remains of the evil Alicorn and what's more interesting was that a blue Alicorn was left behind.

"Princess Luna!" Celestia spoke, waking up the blue Alicorn as she gasped and turned to face Celestia."It has been a thousand years since we've seen you like this. Time to put away those feelings of jealousy behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" The mares repeated together.

Celestia spread her wings,"Luna, forget about all that has happened a long time ago. Let's start a new age of harmony again. Will you accept my friendship?"

As the mares and riders awaited for the answer, Pinkie Pie fell on her face with a thump after losing her balance and Luna hugged Celestia,"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"

"I've missed you too." Celestia replied as she hugged Luna back."But Luna, there is someone who misses you even more."

As Celestia moved away, Luna was now looking straight at Shade. After a moment of silence, Luna pounced onto the rider,"Shade! I've missed you so much! Please forgive me for what I did!"

Kivat and Tatsulot detached from Shade and he was back as an Alicorn and smiled,"Luna...my princess...please don't cry. You have nothing to apologize for. You are my mate after all."

Luna pressed her muzzle against his neck and wrapped her wings around him,"Shade..."

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was sobbing into a piece of cloth that she got from out of nowhere for a moment before she got back to her cheerful self again,"Hey, you know what this calls for? A party!"

* * *

Once they were back in Ponyville, it seemed that everypony in the town had heard Pinkie from a mile away because when they stepped into the town, confetti were thrown from all directions.

The royal sisters were brought in by a chariot led by Flare and Shade while Spells and Twilight were back again with Spike as the three shared a group hug. As the sisters got off their chariot, everypony bowed.

Luna lowered her head sadly but Shade lifted up her head with his and they hugged before two Pegasus fillies placed a flower necklace around her neck. She stared at it for a brief moment before she gave Celestia, Shade and Flare a smile.

Behind them, Twilight sighed.

Celestia noticed this and approached her,"Why so glum, Twilight Sparkle.? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Twilight said.

Hearing this, Celestia smiled as she whispered to Spells. His eyes widen,"Are you serious?!" Celestia nodded and Spells smiled,"Okay. Spike, take a note." As Spike prepared a scroll and a quill, Spells cleared his throat,"I, Prince Spells, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville."

The mares all cheered as they went over to Twilight and they shared a group hug as Twilight smiled,"Oh thank you, Prince Flare! I'll study harder than ever before."

Spells smiled,"Well, not really harder. you can't just study friendship, you have to experience it yourself, Twilight."

**A/N: That's it. That's the end of the first two episodes. I appreciate any review or PM you leave behind for me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Um, ticket please?

**Chapter 6: Um...ticket please?**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, we learnt a bit more about Nova Blaze, a rider of a different Equestria. But what could he possibly be doing in the Equestria we know besides catching a break? Let's find out. Besides that, Luna was finally broken from Nightmare Moon through the Elements of Harmony. A good thing too. Shade could have been lost to his Fangire side if Luna were to be gone again. Now, Spells has assigned Twilight Sparkle to stay in Ponyville to learn more about the magic of friendship. Let's see how's that going so far.**

**Disclaimer: **********I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But I own the riders's Alicorn forms and their new names, I also own Midnight and also this version of the show.************

* * *

Early morning...

Spells groaned as he got up from his sleep. He stared out of his window and closed his eyes shut as the sunlight nearly blinded him.

"I see your morning attitude never changes."

The Ring-bearing rider turned to see Flare smiling at him. Spells rolled his eyes,"Very funny, sempai. But really, I'm not a morning Alicorn. I'm more of a afternoon kind of guy. But why did you have to wake me up this early?"

"It's 8 a.m." Flare said with annoyance as he pointed over to the clock.

Spells sighed,"Still, it's too early for me. Wake me up at ten." As he pulled the covers over his face, Flare sighed as he steadied his back hooves before he bucked the bed over and Spells fell onto the hard ground."Okay! Okay! I'm up! Jeez, can't a guy catch some more snooze once in a while?"

Flare scoffed,"Not when he has a lot of important issues to attend to with Celestia."

This time, Spells's was paying attention,"What kind of issues does your wife wants me to handle?"

Flare pulled out a scroll from the bag he had and dropped the piece of paper onto the ground. As the paper unrolled itself, Flare spoke,"There's an event going to happen in a few weeks time. And as you know, the Grand Galloping Gala is going to be boring as every year again. That is why Celestia thinks that by considering your student and a friend to join us, the Gala would be more...entertaining."

Spells read every word of the scroll out loud,"Dear Spells, the Grand Galloping Gala is nearly a few weeks away. I am sure Flare has explain to you what we have discussed about. So I will keep this short. The Grand Galloping Gala has always been boring no matter how well the Gala goes. That's why I have decided that Twilight Sparkle should come to the Gala with a friend. So they could liven up the place. I know this is breaking tradition but some traditions are meant to be broken, as what you've always said. Here are the two tickets I want you to give to Twilight Sparkle..."

Two golden tickets emerged from the scroll and Spells took them in his mouth.

As he dropped the scroll, Flare walked off,"By the way, Spells, have you seen Nova Blaze lately? I've been wanting to thank him ever since we freed Luna from Nightmare Moon's curse."

He shook his head,"No, Flare. I haven't seen him at all. I bet he's back in his Alternate Equestria. After all, he does have to tend to his Celestia and Luna. You're already busy with your own Celestia too, am I right?"

Flare nodded,"Yes. But that doesn't concern you, Spells. Just get the tickets to Twilight."

Spells laughed,"Sure thing."

* * *

**"LEMON ENERGY!"**

Nova raised the Lockseed as his belt changed into a Genesis Driver,"Henshin!" As Nova placed the Energy Lockseed onto the Driver, he closed the lock on it.

**"LOCK ON!"**

Next, he pushed the Seaboll Compressor of the Genesis Driver.

**"SODA!"**

Juice from the Lemon Energy Lockseed was then extracted into the glass-like pod beneath the Energy Lockseed.

**"LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT_, _POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!"**

As Nova stood his ground, his body was replaced by a blue suit that covered his arms, legs and neck with a bit of black covering his chest area. A helmet resembling a knight's helmet materialized on his face and silver bits of armor combined onto his wrists, thigh, kneecaps and legs. A giant mechanical lemon appeared from the sky and it collided onto his helmet, splitting apart to form his Lemon armor while the rest of the mechanical lemon was turned into a cape that hung on his back. Then, Nova raised his hand and a red mechanical bladed bow appeared in his hand.

In front of him, stood five Dark Riders: Dark Kiva, Dark Kabuto, Glaive, Ryuga and Kabuki.

"This is your last chance!" Nova announced."Surrender yourselves to me or face elimination!"

Glaive scoffed,"The only one surrendering is you!" He quickly pulled out his sword and charged at Nova with the other Dark Riders following from behind.

"Then I have no choice, riders..." Nova raised his Sonic Arrow and tilted it, blocking Glaive's attempt to strike him. Then, Nova thrust his Sonic Arrow forward and Glaive was knocked back by the bow while releasing his grip on his sword.

As he fell, Nova tossed the sword aside and pulls the bow's handle back, charging up the energy of his Lemon Energy Lockseed. Once the energy was stored, he released the handle and a yellow energy arrow was fired from the Sonic Arrow and it struck Glaive's chest, causing sparks to fly everywhere as he was sent flying back.

From behind, Dark Kabuto leaped up as he stretched out his leg to prepare a Rider Kick on Nova.

Realizing this, Nova quickly dodged the attack and fired another arrow at the Dark Rider, knocking him down. Then, Dark Kabuto quickly recovered and tapped the button on his right strap,

**"CLOCK UP!"**

The Dark Rider disappeared in a flash of black and red as he continuously attacked Nova with his Kunai Dagger. Nova was then knocked down by a kick to his chest and Dark Kabuto reappeared beside the other Dark Riders.

Nova huffed,"If that's how you want to play it, let's play!" As he got up, Nova removed the Lockseed from his belt and placed it on the Sonic Arrow,

**"LOCK ON!"**

He pulled the handle back again and energy was starting to store up in the bow in a swirling motion. And again, he pulled the trigger and a yellow arrow was fired.

**"LEMON ENERGY!"**

The arrow pierced through Dark Kabuto's armor and he momentarily gasped as he looked down at his belt, seeing a destroyed Dark Kabuto Zector. Electricity cackled from the destroyed Zector and not long later, Dark Kabuto exploded in a fury of dark blue flames from his Zector as he screamed in agony.

Kabuki growled as he raised his sword and charged at Nova, only to be stopped by Phoenix.

"Phoenix, you're late." Nova spoke.

The Phantom scoffed,"I would have been here earlier if you hadn't left me in charge of taking care of the wounded!" As he pulled Kabuki in some sort of hold, flames erupted from his body, engulfing both him and the Oni. Kabuki started groaning in pain as the flames burnt his body in various locations and Phoenix's grip only worsens it."Eh? I thought all Oni Riders were resistance to this kind of damage? Maybe this one is different."

Phoenix gripped tighter on Kabuki and the Oni screamed as he felt his bones cracked under Phoenix's strong grip. The Phantom tossed the wounded Kabuki aside and pulled out his sword,"I'm going to enjoy slaughtering him." As he approached Kabuki, Nova took the time to pounce on Glaive.

**"STRIKE VENT!"**

Phoenix turned to see Ryuga and Dragblacker firing a ice cold fire blast at him and he smirked,"I'm not affected by the cold." He looked towards Kabuki,"I'll spare you for now. I have a dragon to slay!" As he turned back to Ryuga, he charged at the Dark Rider while swinging his sword around.

Back to Nova, he had been able to knock Glaive down by using his Sonic Arrow but as he was about to strike, Dark Kiva stepped in to attack Nova. Dark Kiva swung his leg in a Roundhouse Kick but his leg was grabbed by Nova's free hand. Nova quickly pushed the leg aside and slash the Dark Rider with the Sonic Arrow for a few times before he was able to get rid of Dark Kiva's interruption.

But by the time he was done, Glaive had already gotten up and grabbed his sword, clashing with Nova's Sonic Arrow.

"Not bad reflexes, Crusader." Glaive praised.

Nova scoffed,"Save your praises, Glaive. I only accept praises from the good!" He broke the clashed weapons and fired multiple arrows at Glaive, who was able to deflect a few but was unable to withstand the rest as he fell. Nova then placed the Lemon Energy Lockseed back on his belt and pushed the Compressor,

**"LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!"**

Multiple holograms of himself started appearing around Glaive, surprising him."What's this?! What are you planning to do?!"

Nova smirked as his holograms faked their slashes on Glaive, causing him to swing his sword wildly at the holograms but to no avail. Then, Nova pulled the handle of his Sonic Arrow and released it, causing a yellow arrow to be shot out and it collided on Glaive's belt, destroying it.

Glaive stumbled back,"You fool! Do you realized what you have done?!"

Nodding, Nova replied,"Yes, I do. I will cleanse the evil in your body!" His Sonic Arrow started glowing brightly and Nova raised it up,**"Cleanse! Liberate Arrow!"** As he pierced the tip of the bow into Glaive's chest, the Dark Rider jerked forward in pain and his body started glowing. Nova hesitantly pulled the handle and released it, releasing a yellow arrow that shot through Glaive's body and it shot out from his back.

The Dark Rider fell on his back before he exploded, leaving behind a burnt corpse and a badly burnt armor.

Nova picked up a Blank Undead Card and dropped it onto the corpse, sealing it away within the card before it flew back to his hand."Glaive, retrieved."

"Not to be a bother or anything, Crusader. But can you at least give me a hand?!" Phoenix cried as he slashed Dark Kiva and Ryuga with his sword.

With a nod, Nova's belt decided to change again. This time, it changed into a Lost Driver. Nova raised his hand and a Gaia Memory appeared.

Seeing the Memory, Nova flinched in fear at first but decided to ignore it."You better be worth using now than ever..."

**"SKULL!"**

Nova placed the Memory in the Lost Driver and turned it to the side,

**"SKULL!"**

Multiple purple shards swirled around Nova's body for a brief moment before he was clad in a new armor. This armor, was different from his previous armor. It was completely black with silver outlines at his chest, shoulders, wrists and ankles. His helmet was not the same, it was like a skull's face with a 'S' that ran down his forehead to the middle of his , a hat appeared in his hand and he placed it on his head.

"Now, count up your sins!" Nova cried as he gestured his hand at Ryuga.

As he took out his Skull Magnum, Nova fired a few shots at the Dark Rider, who dodged them as he charged at Nova.

Knowing that firing would be pointless, Nova leaped over Ryuga and blasted a few more shots at Ryuga's back, causing the Dark Rider to fall on his face. While the two continued, Phoenix grabbed hold of Dark Kiva's wrists and lifted up the Dark Rider.

"Put me down at once!" Dark Kiva cried.

Phoenix chuckled,"As you wish." As he lowered the Dark Rider down, he slammed his knee onto the Dark Rider's back and a splitting sound could be heard before Dark Kiva gasped in pain and Phoenix tossed him aside. Phoenix approached the wounded Dark Rider but a vine wrapped around his hand. The Phantom turned to see Kabuki getting up with the vine in his grip.

"So you want to have your life gone before I finish your friends off? So be it!" Phoenix grabbed the vine and yanked it forward, causing Kabuki to fall and Phoenix dragged him over. As Phoenix lifted Kabuki up, he span around and around before letting go of Kabuki, knocking the Oni into a tree.

**"SWORD VENT!"**

Ryuga's sword appeared in his hand as he approached Nova. When he was close, he swung it. However, Nova was on a different level. He grabbed the sword's blade and lowered it down before pointing his Skull Magnum at Ryuga's chest. As he pulled the trigger, five blasts were made and Ryuga fell on his back, dropping his sword as well.

"The forest of Helheim isn't a place where Dark Riders can walk freely, Ryuga. Either you join me or you die." Nova warned.

Getting up, Ryuga spat,"If there's only one choice I can choose, I will rather fight you than die easily!"

**"FINAL VENT!"**

As Dragblacker spiraled around Ryuga, he levitated up into the air as Dragblacker fired an icy-cold fire blast at Nova. Seeing this, Nova held his hand up and his visors flashed for a moment before the ice cold fire stopped.

Nova walked towards Ryuga,"As the King of Helheim, I order you to stand down, Ryuga. Or there will be consequences!" Ryuga simply scoffed as he was blasted by Dragblacker. As he was shot towards Nova, he raised his leg up in a kicking position and Nova vanished in a cloud of dark smoke.

Shocked, Ryuga landed on the ground and looked around.

Unknown to him, Nova appeared behind the Dark Rider and he placed the Skull Memory in his belt's right strap's Maximum Drive slot and tapped the Memory,

**"SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Ryuga was too late to react. By the time he turned, a giant purple skull had emerged from Nova's chest and it knocked the Dark Rider down. As the skull spiraled up into the air, Nova leaped up and span before he raised his leg and kicked the skull at Ryuga. As the skull was close to Ryuga, it opened its mouth and engulfed Ryuga.

A cry of agony followed after an explosion was made.

Then, on the ground, lied a deck with an image of a dark dragon's head in the middle of it. As Nova picked up the deck, his Skull armor vanished and Dragblacker gave a cry of acknowledgement before it spiraled around Nova and stopped in front of him. It growled respectfully at Nova and huffed a cloud of cold mist.

Nova chuckled,"It's nice to have you with me, Dragblacker." Then, they noticed that Phoenix was still fighting the two remaining Dark Riders. He turned to Dragblacker,"Mind helping him with Kabuki?" The dragon gave a roar before it flew towards Kabuki, ramming the Oni to the ground before blasting him with an ice-cold fire breath that froze his legs. Unfortunately for Kabuki, he was lying on the ground and now, he couldn't get up unless he destroyed the ice.

Phoenix laughed,"Nice one, Nova! I can handle it from here now." Raising his sword, Phoenix spun around as his blade caught on fire. His blade managed to slash across Dark Kiva's armor a couple of times before he was knocked down. When Phoenix stopped, he rammed the tip of the blade into Kabuki, causing the Oni to jerk up and gasped in pain as blood gushed out from his body.

Very soon, Kabuki's hand dropped lifelessly to the ground and his Oni armor disappeared in a flash of light. Now, only his human body remained, dead.

Seeing this, Dark Kiva turned and ran off into the forest as Phoenix chased after him.

Nova bent down to meet Kabuki's pale face and he ran a hand across the dead Oni. He soon got up and spoke,"Kabuki, may you find peace in the afterlife. And may your next life be filled with joy and hope instead of evil and greed." Nova turned and left as Dragblacker followed from the sky and on the ground, a trail of sprouting grasses formed as Nova walked away.

* * *

It was now afternoon in Ponyville and by the looks of it, the place was as peaceful as ever. At least, not until now.

"No. Nope. Nope..." Spike repeated as he picked up an apple after another to inspect its 'deliciousness'. And every time he picked one up, he threw the other one off of the basket.

Applejack smiled. It has been a while since someone had offered to help with picking the apples from the trees in her family's farm."Thank you kindly, Twilight, you too Spike, for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles." She giggled at the thought of it when she said it.

Twilight smiled,"No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry."

"I know, right?" Spike said as he tossed another apple. This time, it accidentally hit Twilight's head.

The Lavender Unicorn huffed,"Puh-leez, Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked."

Spike rolled his eyes,"Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snack-time."

Just then, Twilight's stomach began to rumble and she laughed nervously,"I guess we better get some food." As Spike continued to toss out some more apples, he finally picked up an apple that was pure red and not to mention, shiny. Twilight licked her lips,"Spike, that looks delicious." Before she could do anything, Spike gobbled on the apple almost instantly.

She gave the purple baby dragon a glare and he shrugged,"What?"

Spike then covered his mouth for a moment before he burped and a cloud of green fire emerged from his mouth before it turned into a scroll.

"It a letter from Prince Spells. What did he say?" Twilight asked.

The baby dragon opened up the scroll and cleared his throat before he spoke," Hear ye, hear ye. His Grand Royal Majesty, Prince Spells of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."

Hearing this, both the mares gasped,"The Grand Galloping Gala!" They started hopping around Spike as well.

Annoyed by the two's reaction, Spike stuck out his tongue but quickly covered his mouth as he burped out again. This time, the fire changed into two golden tickets,"Look! Prince Spells brought them here as well."

"Wow, great! I've never been to the Gala. Have you, Spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike replied,"No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense."

Twilight rolled her eyes,"Aw, come on Spike. A dance would be nice."

The baby dragon laughed,"Yeah. And who's going to dance with you? Prince Spells?" Spike continued his laughter for a few more seconds before he was whacked in the head by Twilight.

Applejack sighed,"I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip." She sighed again,"Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that Gala."

Twilight smiled,"Oh, well in that case, would you like to..."

"Whoa!" The two mares looks up to see Rainbow Dash crashing into them, unexpectedly."Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack cried as she got up."You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?"

The rainbow mare turned,"No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?"

Nodding her head, Twilight spoke,"Yeah but..."

Rainbow Dash cheered,"This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member. Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!"

Before Twilight could say anything, Applejack dragged the rainbow mare back,"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. I asked for that ticket first."

"So? That doesn't mean you own it." Rainbow Dash countered.

"Oh yeah?" Applejack spoke."Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket."

As the two held hooves, they started wrestling each other, trying desperately to pin the other's hoof. Then, Twilight stepped in,"Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?"

Applejack stepped up,"Drummin' up business for the farm?"

Rainbow Dash did the same,"A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?"

"Money t' fix granny's hip."

"Living the dream!"

Twilight's mouth was agape,"Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" Her stomach started rumbling and she laughed nervously,"Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?"

"Okay..." Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash replied disappointingly. But as Twilight was out of sight with Spike, the two glared at each other or a moment before returning to their hoof-wrestling match.

* * *

As Twilight and Spike headed into Ponyville, Spike asked,"So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?"

The lavender Unicorn sighed,"I don't know Spike. But I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?"

Ignoring her question, Spike yawned,"Come on, Twilight. Just decide on either of them and we can get this over with. I wouldn't want to know what Prince Spells would do if you appear with nobody."

Twilight glared at him,"Spike! I have never disappointed the prince before. And I won't disappoint him now too. I just need to..." Before she could continue, she crashed into Pinkie Pie, who had charged out of the dessert shop she was in.

The tickets were knocked out of Twilight's grip and they landed on top of Pinkie's muzzle. And as she opened her eyes to see the tickets, she screamed,"Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help!" Then, Pinkie realized that those were tickets to the Gala."Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?!" Her eyes sparkled with glee as she sighed with happiness,"It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go!"

Before Twilight could calm the pink pony down, the party mare had already started singing again,

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_

_Hip hip h__ooray!_

_It's the best place for me_

_For Pinkie..._

"With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!"

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_

_'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever_

_In the whole galaxy!_

Pinkie finally stopped her singing and she started bouncing around Twilight,"Oh thank you, Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever."

As Spike picked up the tickets, he heard a gasp from behind him and turned to see Rarity."Are these what I think they are?"

Twilight was about to reply when Pinkie interrupted,"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot."

Again, Rarity gasped,"The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet...him."

"Who?" Both Twilight and Pinkie Pie asked.

There was a sparkle in Rarity's eyes as she spoke,"Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, "Yes!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams..."**(A/N: I wonder why I even wrote that. Blue blood is the most annoying and idiotic colt I have ever seen in my life! He nearly ruined the show for me too! If anyone wants him to have a terrible end in this story, feel free to tell me.)**

Rarity spoke,"Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you?" She huffed and turned away.

This time, while Spike was holding the tickets, something grabbed them and took off."Hey!" Spike cried as he turned to see the culprit who stole the tickets. What he saw was a small white bunny running towards Fluttershy.

As the bunny showed Fluttershy the tickets, she gasped happily,"Angel, these are perfect."

Meanwhile, Twilight was still having trouble with Pinkie and Rarity."Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to."

Hearing that, the two mares looked towards Twilight and cried,"You haven't?"

"Um, excuse me, Twilight." The two mares moved away to see Fluttershy with Angel standing beside her with the extra ticket in his mouth."I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else..."

"You?" Rarity scoffed."You want to go to the gala?"

"Oh, no." Fluttershy spoke and Angel tapped on her hoof angrily, changing her mind."I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!"

As her fantasy ended, Twilight spoke,"Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?"

"Wait just a minute!" Everypony looked up to see Rainbow Dash on top of a roof as she flew down.

"Rainbow Dash! Were you following me?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anypony."

"Wait just another minute." This time, it was Applejack who appeared.

Twilight gasped,"Applejack, were you following me too?"

Applejack replied,"No. I was followin' this one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket."

"Your ticket?!" Rainbow Dash cried.

Pinkie Pie stepped up,"But Twilight's taking me!" Soon the rest of the girls joined in as they all started arguing with each other for the extra ticket.

"Quiet!" Twilight yelled.

"And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz-" oh..." Pinkie Pie stopped her chattering as they all looked at Twilight.

"Girls, there's no use in arguing. This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise..." Twilight's stomach grumbled again."Not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo." As the girls started leaving, she called out to them,"And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow."

* * *

"Spells, I think your student has a bit of trouble going on in Ponyville." Flare spoke as he entered Spells's room.

The Ring-bearing rider looked up at Flare with his eyes rolling,"Oh really? It just so happens I already know about that. I sent Garuda to keep watch on Twilight in case of Phantoms or other monsters. Instead, I got her getting into some trouble with her friends because of that extra ticket."

Flare chuckled at him,"Oh please. I'm sure Twilight will know what to do. You make me feel as if I'm the enemy here."

Spells scoffed,"Maybe. So, why are you here anyway?"

The seriousness within Flare kicked in as he spoke,"About that, Shade has reported that he has seen cracks appearing in various locations in the Everfree Forest. We suspect those cracks have something to do with all those monster appearing when Nightmare Moon returned. Celestia and I need you to go and investigate. Shade will be at Castle Doran waiting for you."

Nodding, Spells replied,"Sure. But let me keep watch of Twilight for now. I'll go in ten minutes."

Flare grabbed the Ring-bearing rider with his magic and said,"You are going now and that's final! I'll send Blaze to go look after Twilight. Recall Garuda to your location when you reach the Everfree Forest. You'll need all the Familiars you have to find those monsters!" A portal opened beside the two Alicorns and Flare tossed Spells into it.

As the portal closed, Flare sighed as he dusted himself,"Who knew being a sempai could be so hard..."

**A/N: Chapter complete! Sorry for the delay. I had some activities in school that I had to attend unless I want to have a poor attendance. Please review and as always, criticism is allowed. And go to My Little Pony: From Death to Romance to learn more about Nova Blaze's origins.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Dark power liberated

**Chapter 7: A Dark power liberated**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, all hell broke lose when Twilight received two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala from her mentor, Prince Spells, also known as Kamen rider Wizard. Through desperate acts, the other five mares that represent the remaining five Elements have started quarreling over it while Twilight and Spike tried their best to avoid it. Besides that, Helheim has started to invade Equestria. But why has it done so and will Flare be able to thank Nova Blaze?**

****Disclaimer: **********I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But I own the riders's Alicorn forms and their new names, I also own Midnight and also this version of the show.**************

* * *

As the portal opened, Spells came crashing to the ground on his muzzle when he was shot out of the portal. He groaned slightly as he got up from the ground and spat out a mouthful of dirt.

He heard a chuckle and turned to see Shade,"Had a nice fall, Spells?"

Spells rolled his eyes,"If you meant being flung into a portal without any warnings from Flare and being shot out into the dirt, yeah. I had a nice fall." He dusted himself before shaking his whole body, getting rid of any remaining dirt.

Kivat flew over to the two Alicorns and said,"Shade, Spells, Tatsulot and I spotted a Fangire near the train tracks. If that Fangire destroys the tracks, the only land transportation from Canterlot to Ponyville will be busted and nopony can travel to anywhere else. We have to do something or else we will lose an important equipment."

The half Fangire-half Alicorn stomped a hoof onto the ground,"Not while we're still alive! Spells, let's go!" Spells nodded as they followed Kivat to the location of the Fangire.

* * *

In the Alternate Equestria, Nova was still searching for Dark Kiva together with Phoenix.

"I'm telling you, Nova. We have lost that Dark Rider! He could be anywhere now in this forest!" Phoenix cried as he slammed a fist into a tree trunk.

Nova petted his shoulder,"Phoenix, we still have time. Besides, the wounded are safe and we can now search for Dark Kiva without worrying too much." He placed a hand on a tree and closed his eyes. A glow emerged from the spot where he had touched and he removed his hand,"Dark Kiva's trail is getting shorter. We're getting close to his location."

Just then, a white figure emerged from the trees and it landed in front of Phoenix. It turned to Nova and spoke in a feminine voice,"My king, the wounded are currently being treated by the healers. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Nodding, Nova replied,"Yes. You can tell us if Dark Kiva is near to our location, Bat."

Bat shook her head,"That Dark Rider isn't within our world anymore, king. He has escaped to the other world."

Phoenix groaned,"See what I meant Nova? That coward ran off into the world that we were in a few days ago! Now how are we supposed to get there?"

Nova's belt morphed into a Genesis Driver and a Lemon Energy Lockseed appeared in his hand. He looked up to Phoenix and smiled,"There's always a way, Phoenix."

**"LEMON ENERGY!"**

Nova raised the Lockseed as his belt changed into a Genesis Driver,"Henshin!" As Nova placed the Energy Lockseed onto the Driver, he closed the lock on it.

**"LOCK ON!"**

Next, he pushed the Seaboll Compressor of the Genesis Driver.

**"SODA!"**

Juice from the Lemon Energy Lockseed was then extracted into the glass-like pod beneath the Energy Lockseed.

**"LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!"**

As Nova stood his ground, his body was replaced by a blue suit that covered his arms, legs and neck with a bit of black covering his chest area. A helmet resembling a knight's helmet materialized on his face and silver bits of armor combined onto his wrists, thigh, kneecaps and legs. A giant mechanical lemon appeared from the sky and it collided onto his helmet, splitting apart to form his Lemon armor while the rest of the mechanical lemon was turned into a cape that hung on his back. Then, Nova raised his hand and a red mechanical bladed bow appeared in his hand.

In his other hand, a Acorn Lockseed appeared and he opened its lock up, causing a Crack to appear."Bat, Phoenix, you two make sure no monsters pass through this Crack." The Phantom and Dopant nodded as they watched their king step over to the other Equestria.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, both Spike and Twilight were at a restaurant, having their lunch.

"Spike, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the Gala." Twilight looked over to the plant in front of her and started plucking out its petals using her magic."Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?"

Just then, their waiter appeared,"Have you made your decision?"

"I can't decide!" Twilight cried as she then realized that the waiter only wanted her order.

Spike sighed,"Twilight, he just wants to take your order. So, what do you want?"

"Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." Twilight said.

"Do you have any rubies?" Spike asked, hoping that the ponies of Ponyville do have what he wanted. As the waiter shook his head, Spike sighed in disappointment."No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy."

As their waiter left, Twilight asked,"What do you think, Spike?"

"I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" Spike replied.

Twilight rolled her eyes,"I mean about the Gala and the ticket and who I should take."

Spike groaned,"Oh, you're still on that? Why don't you go and ask Prince Spells then? Maybe he would know what to do."

"No!" Twilight cried as she slammed her hooves on the table."What do you think the prince would do to me if I ever ask him for help with an assignment?! Who knows, maybe he might send me back to Magic Kindergarten for not being able to choose between my friends!" She started shivering at the thought of it.

Again, Spike rolled his eyes,"Come on, Twilight. The prince would never do such a thing. You are his only student after all. And don't you think sending you back to Kindergarten is a little bit...exaggerating? Prince Spells has never looked down on you before. I think you should ask him."

Twilight sighed,"I know, Spike. But I'm worried about what will happen once I choose. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I-"

"Your food, miss." The waiter placed the plate onto her table and left.

"This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat." Twilight licked her lips as she used her magic to pick up the sandwich while Spike already started munching on his hay fries.

Just then, the ponies around them started galloping into the restaurant.

Twilight and Spike looked at them with confused looks and the waiter from before asked,"Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in the rain?"

"It's not raining. What's going on?" Twilight then looked around and realized that all around her, ponies were trying their best to get into shelter to avoid the rain, which was somehow not touching Twilight and Spike.

"Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" The two looked up to see that Rainbow Dash was poking her head out of a cloud.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

The cyan Pegasus smiled,"Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all."

Twilight glared at the Pegasus, knowing where this was leading to." Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widen,"Me? No no no, of course not. Seriously, I'd do it for any pony." Twilight gestured her muzzle towards the town and Rainbow Dash saw that ponies were still trying to get into shelter. As Twilight looked back, Rainbow Dash laughed nervously.

"Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now." Twilight spoke.

The cyan pony sighed as she placed the cloud back in its spot.

Smiling in satisfaction, Twilight went back to dining. But before she could take a bite out of her sandwich, the rain started pouring on her, drenching her sandwich. Twilight then groaned as Spike tried to restrain his laughter. _Oh man, wait till I tell Prince Spells what happened to Twilight. He'd be laughing on the ground!_

* * *

Dark Kiva had finally escaped Phoenix, as that was his essential thought. In reality, he knew what was going to happen once he crossed over to the Alternate World. He knew that Nova would personally come out to deal with him. Dark Kiva was playing a dangerous gamble that will either save his life or risk having it extinguish.

The Dark Rider continued to advance towards to who knows where, hoping that he would soon escape the wrath of the King of Helheim. _As long as I keep running, that damn Crusader wouldn't be able to find me._

As he took another step, something attacked him. Dark Kiva was then knocked to the ground. He looked up, only to find that Tatsulot was flying overhead him."Tatsulot...that would mean..."

**"WAKE UP!"**

Dark Kiva turned back and he was assaulted by a kick that came from the only rider that could cause that much damage on him."Kiva!"

Shade smirked,"Glad you know who I am, Dark Kiva. Now, surrender to me or you'll regret it!"

Ignoring him, Dark Kiva attempted to escape but was hit on his back by five bullets, all from Spells's WizarSwordGun which was in Gun mode. As he fell to his knees, he felt Shade grip onto his neck and lifted him off of the ground.

"Nice shot, Spells." Shade complimented the Ring-Bearing Rider.

Spells gave Shade a nod before replacing one of his rings with another and Spells held his hand close to his buckle,

**"EXTEND...PLEASE!"**

As Spells's hand extended out, he reached for Dark Kivat, which was attached to Dark Kiva's belt. Spells grabbed the mechanical bat and Dark Kiva started struggling, only to be stopped by Shade, who hit a sensitive spot, causing the Dark Rider to jerk forward and gasp.

"What's happening?!" Dark Kivat cried as he was removed from the belt, reversing the transformation of Dark Kiva and revealing a Fangire within the armor.

Shade gasped when he saw the Fangire. He had not expected it to be Dark Kiva, but it had. This Fangire, was Beetle Fangire, the father of Shade's Alternate self and the previous King of the Alternate World before Shade's Alternate self.**(A/N: I'm referring to Decade's Kiva AU if you don't understand.)**

Beetle jerked his elbow back, causing Shade to drop the Fangire.

As Shade fell on his back, Beetle turned and was about to leave when he was grabbed by Spells's hand. Beetle then felt Spells's arm wrapping due to the Extend Ring still in use. Spells lifted the Fangire off of the ground and tossed him into a tree before switching his Element Ring.

**"FLAME...DRAGON! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!"**

Dragon's fiery silhouette emerged from a Magic Portal and it spiraled around Spells before colliding with his back, causing his armor to change into his Flame Dragon Style armor."It's...showtime!"

The Fangire growled at Spells as he pounced on the Ring-Bearing Kamen rider, who dodged the attack and did a roundhouse kick that knocked Beetle Fangire back. Realizing this, Beetle wiped his hand across his face, wiping off his 'blood' before grabbing Spells by his throat. As he lifted Spells up, he started chuckling to himself and he punched Spells's armor, causing sparks to fly in every direction.

Shade quickly got up and he tackled the Fangire down, causing Beetle to drop Spells. Then, Shade tossed Beetle to a tree before looking up at Tatsulot. He quickly grabbed a fuestle from his belt strap and placed it on Kivat's mouth, causing a whistle-like tune to play.

**"TATSULOT!"**

Hearing the sound of his fuestle, Tatsulot dove down and broke the chains restraining Shade's armor as golden bats flew out from the restrained parts. Tatsulot spiraled up to Shade's wrist and attached himself to Shade, causing the bats to fly back and surround Shade's armor, changing the silver armor into gold while his yellow visors were changed into a pair of red, menacing bat wing-like visors. Shade then swung his hand and flame erupted from his back as a red cape materialized.

Seeing Shade in his Emperor form, Beetle tried to reach for Dark Kivat, who was dropped by Spells.

But before Beetle could lay a finger on the mechanical bat, an invisible force pulled Dark Kivat away from Beetle. The Fangire looked up, only to see Nova in his Kamen rider Duke armor. In Nova's hand was Dark Kivat, but the mechanical bat's eyes had changed from yellow to blue, showing that he had been liberated.

"Oh? Looks like I interrupted a party. May I join in?" Nova spoke as he fired an energy arrow at Beetle.

Spells nodded,"Well, we do need some help with this Fangire. He's a bit tougher than he looks. And you already shot an arrow, which means you're already part of the fight."

Nova smirked,"That's the idea, Spells. Now watch and learn. This is how you battle a Kaiju from my World, my way." Nova dropped his Sonic Arrow and closed his Lemon Energy Lockseed, causing his armor to dissolve. Now, Nova was back in his Kaiju form with his cloak covering him. With a snap of his fingers, his cloak opened up to form his wings and his wings's eyes flashed, creating a barrier around him and Beetle.

The former member of Dai Shocker looked down at the Dark Kivat,"Are you ready to show them how much power a liberated Kamen rider has?"

Dark Kivat nodded,"Yes, King. I shall agree to help. But be warn, only a Fangire can use my powers. Even when you liberated me, I'm only of good use to Fangires."

Nova scoffed,"For your information, I'm also part Fangire. I just don't show much of it until I have to." Without another word, Nova raised Dark Kivat and faced Beetle with him,"Henshin!"

**"BITE!"**

As Dark Kivat bit onto Nova's hand, Fangire veins appeared around his body and face as a deeper tune of Kivat's eerie melody sounded off while ghostly chains wrapped around Nova's waist, creating a belt similar to Shade's but only gold in color. Nova attached Dark Kivat to his waist and the melody stopped when a silhouette of Dark Kivat engulfed Nova before shattering to reveal the armor.

To Beetle and Shade's surprise, the armor was completely different from the original Dark Kiva armor. Instead of a black and red armor, it had changed to gold and silver while the green visors were replaced by a cyan visor. As for the cape, it remained but its color changed from black to gold

Nova raised his hand closer to his mask and smirked,"I am...Dark Kiva. No, make it...Liberated Kiva!"

**A/N: That's all for now! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The ticket

**Chapter 8: The ticket**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Twilight Sparkle continues to struggle as she tries to decide who she should take to the Grand Galloping Gala. Will it be Fluttershy? Rainbow Dash? Rarity? Pinkie Pie? Or Applejack? Let's find out. But you already know the answer to that. If you don't, go watch The Ticket Master. Besides that, Dark Kivat has been liberated by Nova, who reveals that he is part Fangire as well. How many more secrets does Nova have and how well can Liberated Kiva fight?**

**Disclaimer: **************I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But I own the riders's Alicorn forms and their new names, I also own Midnight and also this version of the show.****************

* * *

"I am...Dark Kiva. No, make it...Liberated Kiva!"

Beetle clenched his fists in fury and rage. To him, it felt like betrayal to see Dark Kivat, his loyal servant and friend, betraying him to work with Nova. But in reality, he couldn't handle the fact that Dark Kivat was liberated due to his carelessness of being distracted by Shade and Spells.

Nova seemed to have noticed this. He smirked, thinking of an idea."Oi, Beetle Fangire. I know what you're thinking. You want Dark Kivat back, don't ya? If you do, it won't be easy since he's liberated. But I won't mind if you try. Come at me!"

Taking it as an insult, Beetle pounced. Nova dodged the attack and the Fangire slammed into the barrier. As he did, sparks flew off of the Fangire's body instantly from the electricity surrounding the barrier. Nova chuckled,"Watch out for the barrier though. It could shock you pretty bad if you're not careful."

Dark Kivat chuckled,"Nova, why don't we just exterminate him?"

"Where's the fun in that? I want to show this World's riders what will happen if they mess with me, a Kaiju created to kill any Kamen rider and Kaijin. Just bear with me for a bit." Nova replied as quietly as he could while he tried to avoid another attack from Beetle.

Next, Nova kicked Beetle on his back, knocking the Fangire down before placing a foot on top of the Fangire's back. Nova raised a hand and a glow emitted from it before a fuestle appeared. Nova looked at it and smiled before placing it on Dark Kivat's mouth.

**"WAKE UP L!"**

"Wake up L?" Shade repeated, only to get a nod from Nova as he kicked the Fangire before a pair of golden fangs appeared on Nova's wrists.

Beetle looked up at Nova with fear written all over his face as Nova swung his arm, slashing across Beetle's face with his golden fang-like wrist blade, followed by the next arm that had the same results. Nova continued the assault on Beetle for a few more times before he managed to grab the Fangire by the neck in a choke hold. As he was lifted up, Beetle struggled to break free of Nova's grip but the Liberated strength of Dark Kiva was tripled, making it extremely hard for Beetle to escape or even fight back with.

"What? Tired already? What a shame. I thought the strongest Fangire of my World was more of a match." Nova taunted.

Hearing this, Beetle snapped. Beating him to a pulp was nothing more than training to him but to insult his title as the strongest was crossing the line. Beetle swung his arm, landing a blow on Nova, who didn't flinch. Beetle growled as he continued to assault Nova with more punches. But it was all a wasted effort. Though he had hit Nova as hard as he could, Nova barely felt a hit from the Fangire.

He dusted himself off,"Is that all you got, Beetle? Let me show you a real punch one more time." Nova clenched his fist and swung it, colliding it with Beetle face, breaking his horns. The scarf on Beetle's neck was then unwrapped by the wind as it flew off of the Fangire's neck. Beetle was, again, knocked into the barrier and he was flung back from the force of the electricity.

Nova chuckled to himself,"Alright, Dark Kivat. Let's show him how the power of a liberated Kamen rider is like."

Dark Kivat smiled,"I thought you'd never ask."

Again, Nova took out a golden fuestle and placed it on Dark Kivat's mouth.

**"LIBERATE...EXTERMINATION!"**

Clouds formed around the top of the barrier, shocking Beetle and the two riders outside of the barrier. Then, a lightning bolt struck Nova, creating a electrifying aura around him. Nova pointed a finger at Beetle and two lightning bolts came down from the clouds, restraining Beetle's arms. Nova moved a leg back and crouched as a pair of golden fangs appeared on his front foot while propelling himself into the air using his back foot.

As he looked down at Beetle, he smirked,"It's...Extermination time!" Nova crashed his foot against Beetle's chest and the golden fangs pierced through the solid armor with ease at every swing they did until it shattered onto the ground. Beetle cried in pain but he was soon gone when he felt the fangs pierce his heart, causing him to gasp before shattering into pieces of glass.

Then, the barrier slowly vanished.

Nova turned to the two other riders and Dark Kivat detached himself from the belt as the transformation was undone. As it did, Dark Kivat spoke,"King, what is your request now? You have defeated Beetle Fangire already so what now?"

"We head back home, Dark Kivat. I'm sure Serpat will be happy to see you. After all, you two did try to murder each other." Nova replied, earning a chuckle from the mechanical bat.

"Wait!" Shade cried.

Nova stopped and turned back to Shade and Spells,"Yes? Is something wrong, Kiva? I'm in quite a hurry now too. I can't keep the Celestia and Luna in my World waiting for me. I'll be in trouble if I do."

Shade chuckled a little as he spoke,"Well, I was hoping I could find you so that I could thank you for saving Luna in this World. So, thank you." He bowed slightly to the Kaiju and continued,"If it weren't for you, Nightmare Moon would have really spread an eternal night of horror."

"It's not that bad actually." Nova spoke, surprising the two riders."I mean, back in my World, Nightmare Moon is quite well behaved and she's happily working together with my Luna to create the perfect night while helping me keep the order within the World. But recently, something's been disturbing it and most of the people are rebelling against me. To prevent anymore harm to my fellow ponies and such, I hope we could work together and defeat this evil. I've heard from one of my allies that the one causing this disturbance is also here in this World. Which is also how Beetle Fangire managed to get here. This villain, whoever he or she is, has the ability to access the Cracks, which is how I usually cross over to this World from mine."

Without another word, Nova took out a Lockseed and opened it, causing a Crack to appear beside him as he stepped through it with Dark Kivat following him. Nova looked back at the two riders and said,"I hope you two will agree to help me. I just want my World to be peaceful again." As he closed the Crack, Spells and Shade were left, astounded by the request they were given.

"Are you going to accept it, Shade sempai?" Spells asked.

Shade shrugged,"I would rather ask Flare about this first. He is the leader of our group after all. Let's head back to Canterlot, Spells. We have to give Flare our report on this." Spells nodded as he replaced his Connect Ring with his Vanish Ring.

**"VANISH...PLEASE!"**

Before long, a Magic Rune appeared beside them and they stepped through it.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the rain was still pouring down on Twilight and Spike after Rainbow Dash had closed up the gap in the clouds. At that point, a strange Unicorn trotted by them.

"Hey, it's raining out here. Why don't you find some shelter?" Twilight asked as she examined the strange stallion. The stallion had a tan-colored coat while a woolen coat was wrapped around his body. On his back, rested a huge backpack. Both his mane and tail were brown in color and they were curly as well. And on his waist was a belt which looked like it is closed.

The Unicorn smiled,"Well, it seems I'm not the only one. You're out in the rain too. You should find some shelter as well."

"But..."

"Don't say it! Right, now what was I doing again? Oh yeah! I was looking for a place to stay! Well, see ya."

Without another word, the Unicorn trotted off before Twilight was going to say anything.

"He seems odd." Spike spoke.

Twilight nodded in agreement,"Yeah. I mean, what kind of Unicorn walks in the rain when all of us know that shelter is very important."

Spike chuckled to himself when he heard Twilight's reply and he laughed,"Tell that to yourself! You're a Unicorn and you're in the rain! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Just then, Rarity appeared with her umbrella."Twilight, what ever are you doing out here in the rain? Come with me before you catch a cold." As she grabbed Twilight, she used her magic to pick Spike up, which made him sigh with his eyes half-closed and with a smile.

* * *

As Nova and Dark Kivat emerged from the Crack that Nova had made, they was greeted by Bat and Phoenix, who knelt upon seeing their king.

"Welcome home, king." Bat spoke as she was handed the Lemon Energy Lockseed by Nova while he walked past them, leaving behind a trail of plants sprouting behind him as he walked.

"Bat, Phoenix, has anything happened while I was away? Are the ponies safe and are they all right?" Nova asked.

The two monsters looked at each other before turning back to Nova before Bat spoke,"Um...well..."

"Your queens demand that you are to be in their presence." Phoenix spoke without hesitation.

Nova froze in place as he felt himself tremble,"What did you say? C-C-Celestia and L-Luna wants to see me?" He rested his back on a tree trunk and slowly dropped to the ground,"You have to be joking. I thought they were still enjoying themselves at the hot springs they found last time."

Bat spoke,"Well, uh...they decided to make an early return. They're waiting for you back at the castle, my king."

"Oh no." Nova shivered."If they're at the castle, that means trouble for me. Let's not keep them waiting. What about Nightmare Moon?"

"She's asleep." Bat replied.

Nova sighed,"Good. If she was ever awake, I would rather be dead than to see her all cranky."

Phoenix chuckled to himself and he received a glare from Bat, who whispered,"Quiet! Why don't you get lock up in a room with a cranky Nightmare Moon. You wouldn't last a minute with the crankiness that she has if you interrupted her sleep." Phoenix simply waved it off and Bat groaned,"Fine. But just don't mess with the mistress if you know what's best for you."

* * *

Once Rarity had brought Twilight and Spike back to Carousel Boutique, Rarity's home and workplace. As they entered it, Twilight shook her body, drying off her coat as well. But as she turned back, she realized that the water had drenched Rarity. Twilight smiled sheepishly,"Heh heh, oops, sorry."

Rarity quickly dried herself off and smiled awkwardly with a twitch in her eye,"Oh no, it's quite all right. After all, we are the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?" Before Twilight could answer her, Rarity answered her own question,"Makeovers!"

Before Twilight knew it, the light grayish mare had already started the 'makeover' session as the lavender mare had to endure whatever Rarity was putting on her."Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight!" Then, Rarity was finally done.

As she stepped aside, Twilight was now wearing what looks like a stylish saddle.

"There. Oh, you're simply darling." Rarity complimented as she looked over to Spike, who was sticking his tongue out in disgust as well as with an annoyed look."And you. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent." Before Spike could think about taking a step, Rarity secured him with her magic as he started giving him a 'makeover' as well.

Then, Spike's 'makeover' was finally done as Rarity stepped aside to show Twilight that Spike was in a weird-looking outfit complete with a blonde wig.

"Oh Spike." Twilight giggled.

Rarity then placed a sombrero on his head,"Perfect! Now your look is complete!"

Spike groaned,"Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk, see you back at the library." As he lifted a foot up, he disappeared within a flash, leaving behind his outfit.

Rarity laughed as she pulled a mirror in front of Twilight,"Oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala."

At that moment, Twilight soon realized what was going on,"Wait, the Grand..."

Rarity's gasp interrupted her as she cried,"And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn!" She looked down to see Twilight frowning at her."And Twilight Sparkle, of course."

Twilight rolled her eyes as she got up,"I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. " She headed for the door,"Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch."

Just then, Applejack appeared by the door,"Did somepony say lunch?" She immediately grabbed the lavender mare with her front hooves out of the boutique and dropped her in front of a cart full of apple-made goodies.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Twilight exclaimed at the sight of the cart full of food.

Applejack popped her head out from behind the pile of food and spoke," I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?" She trotted closer to the the lavender mare with a big grin on her muzzle as the rumbling of Twilight's stomach sounded off."Is that a yes?"

"No, no!" Twilight yelled, causing Applejack to drop the plate of apple Brown Betty off of her head."I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!"

As Twilight ran off, upset about not even eating at all, Applejack was left alone."So, that's a maybe?"

* * *

An hour later, Twilight reached the Ponyville Library, which is also her new home where she and Spike now resides in.

"Ugh...I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggravating." Twilight muttered to herself as she opened the door to her home, only to find Fluttershy and her critters inside of the library, cleaning and dusting the whole room. Twilight gasped,"Fluttershy, not you too?"

Fluttershy, at that moment, realized that Twilight had returned to her home and the yellow Pegasus smiled,"Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you."

"It's summer." Twilight replied plainly with an annoyed tone.

The yellow Pegasus blushed in embarrassment,"Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea." As Twilight turned to the direction that Fluttershy gestured to, she saw that Fluttershy's rabbit, Angel, was making a bowl of salad for the lavender mare.

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" Twilight asked with an eyebrow raised.

Fluttershy landed on the floor and spoke,"Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel?" As she turned to the rabbit, he had a look on his face that spoke 'I would have rather jump into a lake than do this for fun'. Fluttershy seemed to get the point and she turned back to Twilight,"Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket."

Angel instantly presented the bowl of salad to Twilight, causing her stomach to grumble again."No, no, no!" Twilight cried, knocking Angel and the bowl of salad onto the floor as she walked away,"Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Then, Twilight felt regretful about opening the door. For that very second she did, streamers and confetti were tossed in her direction as a group of ponies were at her doorstep,"SURPRISE!" Then, Twilight saw a pair of pink hooves grab her, pulling her out of the house. And only one pony Twilight knew was pink as well as a party crazed pony, it was Pinkie Pie.

Once she was out of the library, Pinkie Pie started singing as the group of ponies started to throw the lavender Unicorn into the air and continuously repeating it.

_"Twilight is my bestest friend_  
_Whoopie, whoopie!"_

"Pinkie..." Twilight spoke.

_"She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!"_

"Pinkie..." Twilight said again, except that it was getting louder.

_"I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!"_

This time, Twilight was thrown into the air with her front hooves crossed and her eyes half-closed in an irritated manner."Pinkie..."

_"She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to me!"_

"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled at the top of her lungs as she landed on the ground this time.

The pink mare popped up in front of the lavender Unicorn's sight and smiled,"Yes, Twilight?"

"At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket." Twilight replied as she got up. But again, she regretted it as the group of ponies surrounded her.

"Wait, what ticket? What gala?" One of the mares asked.

Pinkie Pie smiled,"Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA?!" Cried the ponies in unison as they started to invade Twilight with compliments and favors. Even as Spike came to the rescue, they were still getting surrounded by the over-generous ponies of Ponyville.

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked.

Twilight faced the baby dragon and slowly said,"We're... gonna... run!" She quickly flicked her tail and Spike grabbed hold of it as Twilight made a mad dash for safety, even thought they were still being chased by the ponies.

As they tried to escape, they hid in many places. First, they hid in Applejack's cart full of food where she got discovered by a pony when she looked out of the cart. Then, hey tried to disguise themselves as a mother and baby but again, they were discovered. Next, they hid underneath a bridge. Which was going well at first but Spike decided to fall into the water, gaining the attention of the ponies again as they ran off. Finally, they tried to disguise themselves as Mannequins. Which worked but they feared the worst so they ditched the disguise and took off again.

Now, they made it to an alley which nopony had been through yet in search of Twilight and Spike.

They ran through the alley, only to bump into something. Twilight looked up and saw that she had bumped into what seemed like a campfire. _Who would set up a campfire this early?!_

Her question was answered when they heard a scream."Ah! You ruined my lunch!" They turned to see the weird Unicorn they had ran into earlier from the restaurant. Though this seemed weird to Twilight, she just waved it off when she realized that only this weird stallion could only have a campfire this early before night. The stallion groaned as he trotted around in circles,"Look what you did! I was going to enjoy those fruits I gathered from the forest! They...they...they were almost ready too!" He dropped to the ground, sobbing like a newborn foal, even though he seemed mature enough to Twilight.

"Hey, if it helps you, I'm kinda starving too. I haven't eaten anything since lunch yet." Twilight spoke as she petted the stallion's back.

Spike nudged her,"Hey, I don't think we should stay here too long with him. Who knows? Maybe he's just like the others, he might steal the ticket."

The stallion's interest perked up,"Wait, did you say ticket?" Spike and Twilight nervously back away as the stallion got up,"What kind of ticket? Is it a ticket to some kind of movie or something? I hope it isn't boring. Wait, I shouldn't be asking that. I should be heading off. You ruined my lunch! Now I have to gather more to live through the night!"

He picked up his backpack and made his way pass the two."And when I'm done, I'm going to give Haruto a piece of my mind for abandoning me..." He muttered as he felt his stomach growling loudly."Hang on already! Jeez, can't a guy get some rest around here?!"

As he left, Twilight and Spike were left dumbfounded by his actions as they just stared at him as he turned the corner."Well that was...weird." Spike said, earning a nod from Twilight.

But then, the ponies found them. As they cornered the two of them, the ponies started giving favors again and Twilight's horn started glowing before both Spike and her vanished from the alley, leaving the ponies shocked and surprised at their disappearance.

They soon returned back to the library, where Twilight was stumbling from side to side from the Teleportation spell she had used while Spike was nearly burnt from it."Warn me the next time you're gonna do that."

"I didn't even know it was going to happen! Now quick, lock the doors." Twilight quickly ran up to their room where she blew out the candle hanging out of the window while Spike closed the doors and they turned the lights off. Once they were sure of the switched off lights, they gave a sigh of relief but the lights came back on and at the other end of the room were the remaining members of the Mane Six.

Seeing them, Twilight's right eye twitched as she screamed,"I can't decide, I just can't decide! It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!"

After what Twilight had said in her outburst, the mares then realized their mistake and Applejack was the first to speak,"Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

Fluttershy was next as she flew over to Twilight,"Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful."

Pinkie Pie started bouncing over to Twilight as she spoke,"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends."

Rarity placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder and said," Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did. And I'm terribly sorry for that."

Rainbow Dash, however, was delighted that the others refused to accept the ticket now as she cheered," Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha! Ha!" Then, she started singing,"I got the ticket, I got the ticket..." But then, she noticed that the others were giving her glares and she cleared her throat,"You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either."

Applejack nodded and she turned to Twilight,"We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you."

"We're sorry, Twilight." The mares said together with a regretful tone as they faced the ground.

Twilight gave a gentle smile as she spoke,"

Spike, take down a note. Dear Prince Spells, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala."

"WHAT?!" All five of the mares cried together in total shock.

"If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either." Twilight finished as she turned to her friends.

Applejack replied,"Twilight, you don't have to do that. If you do, you won't be able to go to the Gala."

Twilight kept her smile on her face," It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." As she slotted the two golden tickets in between the scroll, Spike took a deep breath as he burnt the paper, which flew out of the library and headed towards the Canterlot Castle while she was joined by the other mares in a group hug.

Spike stuck out his tongue in disgust again but a voice made him jump.

**"VANISH...PLEASE!"**

A Magic Rune appeared beside him and the mares broke from the hug as a red hoof stepped out of the Magic Rune. Soon, Spells exited the Magic Rune fully intact before it disappeared.

The mares knelt as they were in the presence of a prince but Twilight, instead, ran up to him and they shared a hug."Prince Spells, what are you doing here?"

Spells smiled,"I received the letter, Twilight. But are you sure you don't want to go?"

Twilight nodded,"Yes, prince Spells. I've realized that being with my friends is more important than going to that fancy Gala anyway."

"If only you knew..." Spells muttered before he cleared his throat,"Anyway, why didn't you say so in the first place? You do know princess Celestia is kind enough to extend it to five extra tickets, right?" He presented six tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala to the mares and they gasped in shock. Spells chuckled,"Surprised, aren't you? Now take them before any other ponies sees it."

"Now we can all go!" Twilight cried in happiness as she and the other mares each picked a ticket. Then, her stomach growled again and she giggled.

Rarity smiled,"Allow us to treat you to dinner. You're welcome as well, prince Spells."

Spells smiled,"Just call me Spells, girls. I hate formality."

The girls giggled again as they headed out of the door. Spike then let out a sigh,"Why don't I get a ticket?"

Spells overheard this and smiled,"Don't worry Spike. I always keep one more just in case you were interested." He took out another ticket using his magic and handed it to Spike, who ran out of the library with a huge grin on his face but he was soon spotted by Applejack, who had a smile as she crossed her front hoof with her other hoof.

"I mean, gross, I have to go too?" As he walked pass Applejack, he looked back and laughed before he sprinted off to join Twilight.

Applejack remained still as she was joined by Spells. She smiled at the Ring-bearing Rider,"Thank you kindly for the tickets, Spells."

He smiled back,"You're welcome, Applejack. As long as Twilight's happy, I'm happy."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest, the strange stallion had set up a camp for the night as he dropped the fruits he had gathered. He started placing firewood in place before he lit it up, creating a campfire for him to roast his fruits.

Once they were ready, he licked his lips as he pierced a stick through the fruits. He gave it a good sniff before sighing heavenly as he pulled out a bottle of mayonnaise from his backpack."Nothing like a good whip of mayonnaise." As he smeared the mayonnaise on top of the fruits, he put the bottle down and gave himself a mouthful of dinner.

As he swallowed, he sighed and petted his belly with his hoof,"Hope that pleases you for now, Chimera."

**A/N: Oh ho ho...looks like I introduced a familiar face into the story! Please review!**


	9. Author's notes

**Author's notes:**

**Just to let all of you know, this story's being cancelled. Reason: I plan on rewriting the whole thing starting with my first story. **

**So, I apologize for this and I hope all of you can wait till the rewrite for Riders of Equestria is up. But of course, Project D's story will still remain.**

**-Kamen rider Cross.**


End file.
